


Naruto Kinkmas 2020

by batmomhoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Paint, Breeding, Cock Warming, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Edging, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Gen, Kinkmas 2020, Knifeplay, Lactation Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Reader Insert, Sex Work, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesomes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brat taming, bug cum, cum off, degrading, gagging, naruto - Freeform, poly kakagai, rope play, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmomhoe/pseuds/batmomhoe
Summary: 25 days(or more) of Naruto characters indulging in their kinks! posted here and my tumblr @allthingsmightguy (find the masterlist of days on my tumblr)
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader, Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Jiraiya (Naruto)/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader, Nara Shikaku/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Sai (Naruto)/Reader, Sarutobi Asuma/Reader, Shiranui Genma/Reader, Temari (Naruto)/Reader, Tenten (Naruto)/Reader, Tsunade (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Umino Iruka/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Yakushi Kabuto/Reader, Yamanaka Ino/Reader, Yamanaka Inoichi/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 415





	1. Brat Taming w/ Temari

As quietly as you possibly could, you scooped the brownie out of the dish and quickly took a bite. The brownie was still piping hot, causing you to curse under your breath. Even so, you wouldn't be deterred from indulging in your secret treat. Temari's cooking was always heavenly and adding a heap full of sugar made it irresistible. So really, this was her fault, right? At least that's what you were going to convince yourself. Your little square almost halfway gone now, nothing could stop you from savoring the gooey bar. That is until the unmistakable sound of your girlfriend clearing her throat stopped you dead in your tracks.

"Did I say you could eat my brownies before dinner?" Her voice was stern and commanding as usual, but you couldn't help that it still made a shiver run down your spine.

"Uhm… I just… I was going to…"

"Save your excuses. You didn't have permission to eat my brownies, did you?"

She stood in front of you, arms crossed, and the look on her face made it hard for you to make eye contact, "No."

"No what?" 

"No, mistress. I didn't have permission to eat your brownies."

"That's what I thought. Hmph, what a naughty little thing you are. Seems someone ought to teach you a lesson. Follow me."

You nodded quickly, not about to bluntly disobey her when she was just getting riled up. Though you did have one dilemma… A glance to the half-eaten brownie had you debating your next move as you watched Temari's back leave the kitchen. With a mental 'fuck it', you shoved the rest in your mouth and scurried after her, hoping she wouldn't notice. But of course, she did notice, if the smirk on her lips was anything to go by.

When you reached your shared bedroom, she simply sat on the bed and you knew all too well what was to come next. As if on cue, she patted her thighs expectantly. Accepting your defeat you bent yourself over her strong thighs and albeit a little cocky, wiggled your butt. She scoffed at the action and smacked your ass to get you to hold still. Then, she pulled your shorts and underwear down to your knees, laughing quietly when she saw you were already wet.

"Count."

The simple command had your thighs squeezing together and your breath catching in your throat while you nearly died from anticipation. Finally, after she felt you waited enough, one of Temari's hands made contact with your plush backside. The built anticipation always made the first one feel delightful and you gasped at the sensation before muttering a 'one'. The second strike was a bit softer, she always knew when to take it down a notch and god damn that's just another reason you loved this woman.

"Louder. I couldn't hear you. Unless you want to extend your punishment."

The thought of prolonging your borderline torture was tempting, but you thought you'd save future you and give in to her demands. With each spank, you loudly counted, sometimes even flat out moaning as your bottom reddened. Truly, it was a sight Temari loved to see, your ass darkening in color as she abused the skin there. And truth be told, those brownies were left precariously wafting into the air as sort of a trap, just begging you to dish one out without permission. Her trap worked and she triumphantly took her prize in. The 30th smack to your ass and she figured you'd had enough, taking the time to rub her hands over your backside, softly kneading the flesh she just abused.

"Good girl, I'll teach you not to be a brat again, now get on your knees."

For now, you obeyed, positioning yourself between her legs and watched as she peeled her shirt off. She looked like a Greek statue, so gorgeous and so muscular, a temptress if you ever saw one. Then, she stared at you expectantly, smirking when she noticed how you marveled at her body. After you snapped yourself out of it, you quickly moved to hook your fingers into her pants and underwear, pulling them off as she lifted her hips. Temari leaned back slightly to give you better access and propped one of her legs up onto the bed.

"You so desperately wanted to eat my brownies. Now you can put that mouth to better use. You better make me cum. And no touching yourself. Understood?" 

No touching yourself? God, she really was cruel. "Yes, mistress."

Still, you went to work, licking up her core and grinning at the fact that she was almost as wet as you were. Your hands slid up the insides of her thighs, nails scraping against the spots you knew were most sensitive. You had barely done anything, yet still, moans fell from her, not like you were complaining. Or rather, not like you could complain, mouth full of coochie and all. Temari's hips lifted towards your mouth as your mouth sucked on her clit. The blonde never could hold her own when it came to receiving oral and the way her fingers grasped your hair you knew she wouldn't last long.  
The way your tongue poked and prodded at her entrance before pushing itself in nearly drove her insane. And in turn, her moans nearly drove you insane.

It was no surprise to you that you decided to forgo her previous direction and one of your hands slipped down to play with yourself. You made sure the hand wouldn't be missed, hoping to avoid further punishment. The hand that wasn't defying your mistress was rubbing on her clit in mesmerizing circles, pushing her closer to her orgasm. Her upper body finally gave in, crashing backward to meet the mattress as her hips spasmed. The gasps and moans leaving her mouth in a constant song of pleasure was enough to drive you to orgasm. A small puddle of your juices had formed on the floor and you looked at it wondering if you could pass it off as just wetness. Your eyes glanced up and met the fierce teal of Temari's eyes glaring into you.

Her chest was still heaving, trying to catch her breath, but her eyes still conveyed that _she_ was in charge and _you_ were in trouble, "I said no touching. And what did you do?"

Your cheeks heated up as you realized you were caught, "I touched myself, mistress," in a moment of extreme brattiness, you stupidly continued talking, "But it's your fault, mistress! I just wanted to cum."

After you said the words you knew you were in deep shit. Temari's face slowly spread into a grin before she picked you up by the shirt. Within an instant you were laying down on the bed, Temari hovering over you.

"Oh yeah? You wanna cum? Then I'll make sure by the time I'm through with you my little brat will be begging to _stop_ cumming."


	2. Pegging w/ Guy

"Still sure you wanna do this?" You questioned for probably the tenth time that day, just making sure Guy hadn't changed his mind.

To no surprise he swiftly nodded at you, "Yes! I want to do this."

When he set his mind to something he never went back on it. This was no different, after you talked over the idea of him bottoming it barely ever left his thoughts. The past couple missions were especially interesting, leaving him distracted and generally off his game. It was a rather private topic, so he didn't want to bring up with any of his friends. Instead, choosing to do his own research through books and the internet. He'd be lying to himself if he said the first video he watched on pegging didn't have him immediately sold on the idea. The notion of experiencing pleasure to the point the men in the videos had was tempting and soon after, Guy told you he wanted to try it.

The actual purchasing of the strap on was a bit embarrassing, but the staff of adult shops are always over friendly to offset the awkwardness. Now, you had the emerald green dick strapped to your waist. The sheer energy and power the attachment gave you was overwhelming and you couldn't wait to wreck your boyfriend with it. Seeing him kneeling in front of you, mouth open and waiting for your cock was enough to get you lust drunk. It'd be rude to keep him waiting, so with a slow and tentative thrust you began to slide the dick into his mouth.

It was a bit obvious he didn't have much experience with this, though he said he had some. In hindsight, it was a nice little bonding experiment for you two as a couple. He could finally understand what you have to go through every time you try to swallow his own monster cock. The best redeeming quality about Guy was that he was ambitious and eager to learn. And it was clearly showing in the way he was quickly learning to twist his head as he went up and down your green cock. Eager might have been an understatement. For something you weren't exactly receiving any physical pleasure from, Guy was sure going hard at the dick sucking.

At a certain point you had to just take a hold of his hair and pull him off your cock just so you two could move onto the main event. When he stood back up you kissed him deeply, the taste of the cherry lube still on his lips. Then you laid him down and put some of the lube on your fingers before prodding at his entrance. Already, he was tensing up, before forcing himself to relax and allow your fingers to slide into him. The sigh that left his lips was delightful and only encouraged you more. Slowly, you pushed your two fingers deeper, gently prodding as you added another digit inside of him. Guy's thick legs spread wider, silently begging you for more  
His cock was hard and weeping yet he didn't dare touch himself because he knew all too well the pay off would be better if he waited.

"Oh, Kami, please… more." It came out more of a whimper than a moan.

The thought that you had one of Konoha's strongest shinobi underneath you begging for more gave you a wave of confidence. Your fingers worked him open before slipping out, earning a full fledged whine from the black haired hunk spread in front of you. You couldn't help but snicker, wiping your hand on the nearby towel and instead focused on lubing up your cock. Then, you held your breath and watched one of the best sights as your emerald strap-on slid into his ass. Your eyes wandered up his chiseled body and met his as he sighed happily, reveling in the fullness he was met with. 

As a test you pushed until your hips until they met his and without any surprise, he took it without complaint. With the first thrust his thighs tensed, hands quickly reaching to find yours. Fingers interlocked as your hips trusted again, this time earning a delicious moan from Guy. Not like you needed any more initiative to keep fucking him, but the sounds coming from him definitely helped. After the first handful of thrusts you found a nice rhythm. It was slow and powerful, enough to please him but also leave him wanting more. So it was no surprise when his hips began to lift up and try to meet yours, soft begs leaving his lips.

"(Y/N)..." his voice was different than it normally was, now deeper yet broken by desperate whines, "I need more. Please, move faster…"

You smirked and completely pulled your cock out, laying down next to him. The action earned a shock look from him making you laugh softly, "You want more? Come and get it big boy. Ride it all you want."

His eyes widened slightly before he understood and scurried to straddle your waist. The contrast of his large form looming over yours was almost comical and you would have laughed had it not been for the sight of Guy sinking down onto your cock again. That signature bowl cut was now a messy mop at best, bouncing along with him, framing his face like a goddamn painting. His hips moved on their own, up and down faster than you could ever ride him. Must be all those squats he does paying off. He didn't bother holding back his pants and moans as he used you solely to get himself off, his cock moving up and down with him.

At this point everything from his face to chest was darkened with a blush and the way his eyes were nearly rolling into the back of his head let you know he was close. Teasingly, you gave a couple thrusts up, meeting his hips as they came down, making him cry out. To add fuel to the fire your one hand held onto an ass cheek while the other wrapped around his neglected, leaking cock. He moaned at your touch and leaned his head back. His movements were getting desperate as your hand worked his cock.

The hand on his ass moved and you held one of his hands, "Go ahead baby, c'mon, cum for me~"

His only response was a long whine, followed by a moan as his hips crashed down fully onto your emerald cock. It was there where he stayed, hips rocking back and forth as his cock spurted cum over your hand and stomach. His face contorted, eyes clamming shut while his mouth fell open. Honestly, you wish you had a camera to capture the sight for eternity as Guy came down from his high, panting on top of you.

"You did so good~" you rubbed his thighs as his upper body slowly leaned over, burying his head into your neck.

Your hands moved to his back and rubbed soft circles as you slowly pulled your fake cock out. Guy kissed your neck softly, his attentiveness taking over after his climax. The notion made you smile as he pressed gentle kisses all down your shoulder, his hands ghosting down your sides.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up, hun?" 

"Mmm, I think you're the one that needs to be cleaned up, beautiful."

The statement confused you for a minute until rough fingers slid under the strap and made contact with the wetness between your thighs. In hindsight, you should have known better. Guy is a people pleaser, especially when it comes to making sure you're satisfied and this time was no different. Before you could refuse his act of service the strap-on was discarded to the side and your hunk of a boyfriend began sliding down your body. Along the way he trailed kisses until his head was in between your thighs. Now it was your turn to spread your legs and sigh as his warm tongue locked up your soaked slit. His strong hands wrapped around your thighs, ready to dig in for his meal and dig in he did.

Never one to half ass anything, Guy immediately began to work you like always. His lips wrapped around your clit and sucked gently, while two of his thick fingers slid inside of you. The roles reversed as your head fell back against the bed, hand tangling into Guy's hair. Fingers curled inside of you, hitting your sweet spot almost right away. You moaned and held his head in your crotch, thighs squeezing around his head. It should be illegal for a man as perfect as Guy to also be this good at giving head. His fingers quickened as he flattened his tongue against your clit. Really, he was so good at giving head because he loved doing it, loved making you cum just from his mouth and hand. He let you know it too, moaning against your pussy as he only increased his fervor.

It didn't shock you anymore that you were on the verge of orgasm already. Your thighs would be shaking if Guy didn't have such a commanding grip on them. But that didn't stop your toes from curling and tugging harder on his hair. The reactions from you only encouraged him more and he once again quickened his actions. Before long you were thrown over the edge, wetting his hand and clutching the bedsheets. As your vision returned, you saw Guy happily licking his hand clean before laying next to you. You both met with kisses and cuddles, falling into each other's warm embrace, ready to settle in for the night.


	3. Threesome w/ Kiba & Kankuro

The immense pleasure that wrecked through your body made you briefly wonder how exactly you found yourself in this position. It seemed like just another night of work at your dead end waitress job. Well, it _was_ just another night. Business was slow but it always was during your night shift job. To the point where you wondered why it was worth keeping the ramen restaurant open all night. Though every time a customer came in you were reminded, the night customers were almost always shinobi. Most likely just back from a mission and looking for an actual meal instead of those pills you heard they take. Tonight was no different. You were standing around, nearly twiddling your thumbs until two roughed up looking guys wandered into seats.

"Hey guys! What can I get you tonight?" Your customer service voice wasn't as strong as it was during a day shift, mainly because it didn't need to be. Customers in the dead of night knew the shop being open was a luxury and most were so desperate for a nice, warm meal you could cuss them out and they'd still tip you well.

"Hi sweetheart," a gruff voice responded, belonging to a somewhat regular.

"Oh, Kiba? Gosh I almost didn't recognize you," the man truly looked worse for wear, though you had to admit it was nice he clearly stopped in here before even going home.

"I'll take the special," The other man you didn't recognize spoke up, looking equally as rough.

"Yeah it was a tough mission. I'll take the special too, hun."

You nodded and put the order in, comfortable enough with him to return in front of where they were sitting to chat. Small talk was easy with a person like Kiba, even when he was dead tired. The other man, you learned whose name was Kankuro, occasionally piped in, mainly with sarcastic jabs at Kiba. It made the time pass quicker and you even found yourself cracking up with laughter a few times. After fifteen minutes you served their food and let them eat, recounting the events that happened in the village while Kiba was out on his mission. The two finished their meals and you were quick to clean the bowls up.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"How about an evening alone with us?" Kiba grinned confidently.

You shot a smirk back at him and gestured around, "What, this isn't alone enough for you?"

"Not nearly," Kankuro answered your rhetorical question in a voice that was near a grumble.

"You're almost done working, yeah (Y/N)?" Kiba quickly continued, gently pushing his luck.

And lucky for him, he didn't have to push far, after a quick glance to the clock you nodded, "I can leave after cleaning up."

The two men shared a look and nodded at you, sending you twirling around to hurry and finish your closing duties. A record five minutes later, you were saying goodbye to the chef and walking in-between the guys. Normally, you wouldn't do something as brazen as this, but Kiba always made you feel so comfortable around him. He was easy to talk to and even easier to flirt with. His flirting was smooth but the second you returned the sentiment his cheeks reddened almost comically. Even though you've only been working at the ramen shop for a year it feels like the two of you are childhood friends.

As you walked, Kiba's arm slung around your shoulders, warding off the cool night with the heat radiating from his body. Meanwhile, Kankuro's hand kept brushing against yours until you finally made the bold move and linked your fingers into his. The dynamic between your little trio was already interesting and you only just met Kankuro barely an hour ago. Yet it felt so natural to be surrounded by them, it felt like you were all dating already. Though you weren't going to fool yourself, even if this turned out to be just one night, you'd be thankful for it.

By the time you reached Kiba's surprisingly clean apartment, you could barely keep your hands off of them. Kankuro's lips were hot on your neck, spreading purple lipstick marks all over while Kiba tried to close the door. Shirts were discarded quickly, allowing you to take in the chiseled chests of the men sandwiching you in. At some point, you made it to Kiba's bedroom and it didn't take long for you to find his cock inside of your mouth while he used his hands on the other brunet. Your tongue rubbed the underside of him as you took more into your mouth, being careful not to gag. The view above you was gorgeous, as both Kiba and Kankuro were basking in the pleasure they were receiving. But they didn't let it drag on before they laid you back and Kankuro's rough fingers ran up and down your slit.

Kiba was more than happy to slip himself back into your mouth, moaning as he felt you suck around him. Meanwhile, Kankuro planted his head between your thighs, relishing in every purple mark he left as he dove in for his dessert. He went to town, sliding his tongue in and out of you while those rough fingers rubbed your clit. Neither held back, but Kiba was a bit impatient, his hips thrusting forward accidentally. Before long, he was pulling out of your mouth and bending down to kiss you through your first orgasm of the night. Then, the brunet positioned himself behind Kankuro, sliding his fingers into the other man with a grin. Kankuro gasped around your still quivering pussy before moaning and resting his head against your thigh to pant heavily. You propped yourself up on your elbows to enjoy the sight of Kankuro already falling apart as Kiba curled his fingers while thrusting.

You muttered a curse under your breath and it almost acted as a reminder to Kankuro that you were there as his eyes traveled up to meet yours. Half lidded as they were, you could tell they were full of pleasure and begging for more. Out of desperation, he looked back to Kiba and rocked his hips, pushing the fingers deeper into him. The deep moans he let out vibrated against your leg, running straight to your core.

Dropping your head back to the bed you let out a moan yourself, "Kami, please, one of you fuck me already."

That seemed to get their attention as both looked at you before separating and sitting up, Kankuro grinned, "How about two of us, babygirl?"

"That's fine by me, just get to it already." the confidence the two men let off was contagious and you found yourself having no problem taking the lead.

You sat Kiba down on the bed and slid his cock into you. Giving a few testing bounces before leaning forward slightly, you let Kankuro push his lubed cock into your ass. The pressure of being so full made you sigh and after getting accustomed to it you began to bounce on both of them. They groaned in unison, only egging you on more. Kankuro pressed kisses into your shoulder while Kiba played with your tits, tugging on your nipples. Your own hands found balance by reaching back and steadying yourself on Kank's thighs, the thick muscle underneath your fingertips flexing with each thrust he tried to return.

As you moved your hips up and down both men began to rightfully fall apart. Not to say you were doing much better though, seeing as Kankuro was once again using those roughed up fingers to rub your bundle of nerves. The sensations all over your body made you see stars again, clenching around the two cocks as you came. Had it not been for you warning them of the impending climax, both probably would have followed suit. But thankfully they held on, determined to throw you over the edge again. It wouldn't be hard either, especially not when Kankuro leaned you down to rest your torso on Kiba's and both men began to take over thrusting. The damn teases they were, one would thrust in as the other trusted out.

Somewhere in your lust fogged brain, you made a note to ask them how they knew each other. There was just no way new friends could be this in sync. That, and the way they were kissing over your shoulder seemed much more intimate than a random decision. Either way, they were fucking you good.

Words weren't your best friend right now, but you managed to whine out a, "Fuck, I'm going to cum."

The boys nearly growled together and Kankuro kissed the back of your neck, "Cum for us, babygirl."

"Yeah? Fucking cum on my cock, princess," this time Kiba did growl and it was all you needed to send you over the edge.

The vibration from his words made you shiver and your orgasm shook through every fiber of your being. Your holes squeezed and spasmed around their intruder's and this time the boys didn't bother holding back. The warm sensation spurting into you from both sides was one you'd likely forget the amazingness of. But the moans, groans, and absolute _sinful_ noises they made as they came would be forever etched into your memory. Moans were replaced with heavy pants and all three of your sweaty bodies collided onto the bed. At some point, they slipped their softening cocks out of you and two sets of warm arms surrounded you. They shared a kiss before turning to you and giving you your own share of kisses. The two of them simultaneously holding onto you and the other man in one safe huddle of love. Sure, what you had wasn't exactly labeled, for shit's sake, what you had just started, but you couldn't help but hope it would continue. Even if you'd look at yourself in the morning and find your body not only covered in scratches, fingerprint bruises and hickies, but also purple paint smeared nearly everywhere.


	4. Rope Play w/ Neji

"Don't move, (Y/N). I've already told you twice." Neji's irritated voice sounded from above you, followed by a sigh, "It will only make it hurt."

"But what if I want that~?" You teased with a smirk on your face and even though you couldn't see your boyfriend through the blindfold, you could feel his steely gaze.

He scoffed, "and how many times must I remind you, if you move while I'm tying, it will only result in your limbs going numb. Is that really the pain you want? You're well aware how long it takes to get you out of my rope. Now just hush and keep still, beloved."

No matter how annoyed Neji was with your antics, he always reminded you that his words weren't out of ire. The pet name tacked on to the end of his mini lecture was proof enough of that. So, you heed his warning and tried to stay as still as possible while the velvety rope was wound around your body expertly. Truly, he wasn't kidding when he said it took a while to get you out of his ropes, but it took even longer to get in them. Neji was an expert ropes master by now and you were his prized canvas. The shapes he created on your body were his masterpieces, each created with the utmost love. His fingers led the rope deftly around you, going even as far as undoing parts just to redo them. Everything had to be perfect, it's what you deserve after all.

As his hands deftly wound around your wrists, he pressed soft kisses into your neck. The kisses were light and barely there, until he made it to the one spot he knew you were most sensitive. When he reaches it, he licked your neck before sucking on the skin. You moaned much to his approval and the hand that wasn't holding the rope brushed up your arm, tracing over the material already wound around it. Ever the secret artist, Neji left an array of hickies along the back of your neck and shoulders. Those were definitely going to be a problem for future you. Right now though, you chose to focus on the rope that was finally being finished off after what seemed like an eternity.

"You're gorgeous," his tone was so much softer than before, every word dripping in adoration for you to the point where it made your face heat up, "Are you ready to see, my love?"

"Yes please."

With your answer, he untied your blindfold, light returning to your vision as you took in the sight of yourself in the mirror. His rope work was never something to laugh at. Hell, he never did anything short of perfection and this was clear when you took in every carefully planned knot and twist. Neji brushed his fingers against your hair, just barely touching you. In scenes like this he was always nearly afraid to touch you, as if you were made of glass. The heart shape left in the middle of your chest was a nice touch, usually he only did shapes with sharp edges and right corners. Meaning, he went out of his comfort zone this time and the thought was endearing. Another kiss was left on the unabused side of your neck, his hands wandering over his handiwork and lingering on the places where your flesh bulged in between the ropes.

After an inhale of breath Neji spoke again, his voice deeper now, "You look absolutely intoxicating."

His hands met yours and intertwined your fingers together. Next, your lips met, first in gentle embrace which quickly became more feverish and desperate. Sitting still and waiting as the material was wound around you, only moving when he asked, it was downright torture on a horny bitch. And so when you finally met his lips it was hard to hold back, you just wanted to show him how much you appreciated him making you this pretty. Though if you would voice it out loud with words he'd be quick to assure you that it was you who made the rope pretty, not the other way around. His hands wandered down to your tied together legs and gently pushed you to lean on your side. The new angle gave him access to your wetness from behind and he took advantage of it. He fingers moved up and down, smirking slightly at just how soaked you were from his tying.

A heavy sigh left your lips and you embraced the position more, fully laying down on your side. Neji's free hand continued to run over your skin while the other slowly slipped inside of your heat. He slowly fucked his finger into you before adding another. The rope on your thighs dug in as you tried to separate them to no avail. Another finger invaded you, this time curling and you moaned into the bedsheets.

"Let me hear you, my love. Your sounds are too delectable to hide."

His words alone had you moaning again, this time giving in and lifting your head. Your hips moved back onto his fingers before they completely left you altogether. Not evening giving you enough time to voice your contempt, Neji was helping you position yourself face down ass up on the bed. Or, at least, as ass up as you could get considering you couldn't bend your knees. Still, the sight was intoxicating to him and he attentively put pillows under your hips to help. Your tied arms outstretched in front of you gripped the sheets as Neji slowly slid into you. He bottomed out and groaned, hands running up and down the ropes along your hips. The feeling of him was always breathtaking, stretching you so pleasantly and thrusting solely to pleasure you. His first pace was always agonizingly slow, leaving you breathing heavily and nearly begging for more.

But Neji would never make you beg, no, he was far too infatuated with you to force you to beg on nights like these. Instead, he would whisper more sweet nothings into your ear, playing with your tightly tied breasts. It was good for distracting you for a while until he picked up the pace a bit. His hips kept moving, always trying to find that special spot of yours. And when he did he wouldn't leave it alone. You gasped and pushed your hips back into his and he knew he found it. That's when the show really began. His pace quickened and Neji's grip on your hips tightened, lifting you up to meet his cock. Both of your moans and pants mixed in the air between curses and prayers. The obscene sound of your hips meeting only makes you feel hotter as he kept abusing your g spot, practically daring you to go ahead and cum. Finally, you gave in to the suggestion, yelling out his name as you clenched around him.

Your orgasm shook your whole body, toes curling, and pussy clenching. Neji was lucky to be able to fuck you through your orgasm but before you come down he's spiraling down his own climax. He grunts and holds your hips flush to his as his cock twitches inside of you. The aftermath is blissful as you two pant almost in unison, Neji slumped against your back. After regaining the willpower in his legs he slowly pulls out of you, admiring how his cum looks dripping out of you, contrasting the dark color of the rope. It doesn't last long though as he knows you need to be untied. With that he sets about the task, unraveling the rope at only a slightly faster pace than before.

"You were heavenly. I wish I could replay it on command. You're a work of art, beloved. You took it so well too."

His words barely stopped giving you praises as he untied and unwound your body from its aesthetic cage. To add to the praise, with every inch of skin he released, he'd kiss it tenderly. Most nights you found yourself lost in the hazy after sex thoughts about how he could kiss you constantly yet still talk so much. Not like you minded, having Neji talk was something you rarely were able to experience much in public. Given his quiet, stoic nature it was a stark contrast, a very welcome one. Especially given the topic his words were about. Your legs finally free, you stretched them out while Neji rubbed them, savoring in the indents the rope left. His hands slid up your legs and continued the process on your torso, deftly untying the knots.

Once you were finally free of the restraints you cupped your hand around Neji's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Now that you were basking in your post-orgasm, sleep began to hit you. It felt so pleasant to be so satisfied and sleepy. As if all was right with the world and really, if Neji was by your side it was alright. His hands cleaned you up with a warm washcloth that you weren't exactly sure when he got. Still, the action was endearing, because heaven knows you did not want to get out of bed now. While he returned the washcloth you snuggled underneath the covers, reveling in his reappearance. As if he'd be able to resist coming back to you. Neji climbed into your waiting embrace and returned it happily as his arms wrapped around you. Sweet kisses were pressed to the top of your head as sleep quickly overtook the both of you. If every night you could fall asleep like this, that would truly be the best life.


	5. Daddy Kink w/ Shino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains BUG PLAY and BUG CUM if bugs make you squirmy (no pun intended) I suggest not reading this!

Your legs couldn't possibly carry you home fast enough for your liking. The anticipation of spending every possible second of your anniversary with your boyfriend was incentive enough to welcome the ache in your thighs as you pushed your legs to walk even faster. Shino was done with school today and already home, no doubt waiting for your presence. Usually, your nights were a smooth routine of: get home whenever you get home, eat dinner, and spend the evening together. But with tonight being a special night you didn't want to keep Shino sitting around for too long. Even to the point where once your home came into view you broke out into a light job, just so you could reach the front door a ten seconds quicker.

"Shino~! I'm home-oh! Hi!" You burst through the door, announcing your presence, only to get startled at your boyfriend appearing next to you.

Without a word he wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you close, "Welcome home, love bug."

He helped you out of your jacket and hung it on a hook, kissing your shoulder through your shirt. Ever the affectionate one, he slid his hands down your arm and linked his fingers with yours. Your hand was brought to his mouth and another kiss pressed into the back of your hand while he led you into the quaint dining room. There, a full meal was laid out on the table, consisting of a mash up of favorites between the two of you. The surprise was more than welcome and the food tasted even better than it looked. Shino was a man of many talents and the cooking talent was one you loved to revel in. As you ate, you chatted about your day, playfully elbowing him after he made quiet jokes in remark to your menial problems. Shino told about his own day full of teaching, relaying the shenanigans his class got up to today. Which included showing you a drawing Inojin made in celebration of your anniversary.

The painting warmed your heart, nearly making you squeal, "Oh my _gosh_! Shino, your students are so adorable! Makes me want a little baby~!"

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind you calling me daddy," the reply was quiet but you caught it well enough.

Your eyebrow raised and you grinned, "is that right, _daddy_?"

His answer came in the form of a low groan, nearly a growl that went straight to your pussy as his hands surrounded your waist, leading you into his lap. With full stomachs, you were hungry for something else as you kissed him, the taste of wine still on his lips. Shino's hands wandered along your sides, taking their time to grip your flesh. After a break for unfortunately needed air, Shino set your feet on the ground and swiftly stood up. The candle on the table was blown out and he held your hand as he led you to your shared bedroom. Before long, your back hit the plush blankets of the bed and Shino was hovering above you, already kissing your jaw.

Your hands slid under his shirt, thankful he removed his jacket earlier because now you had easier access to the muscles covered in a layer of plush he loved to hide. Though he could say the same about you, wasting no time to peel your shirt off just so he could adore your body more. The kisses became deeper and his hands wandered lower, teasing the waistband of your pants. His nimble fingers pulled your pants and underwear to your knees, desperate to feel you closer to him. Meanwhile, he kept kissing you, silently letting you know how much he worshipped you. Your thighs spread and he took initiative, sliding two of his fingers inside of you, groaning against your gasping mouth. The favor was returned shortly after as one of your hands snuck down to palm your boyfriend through his pants. His fingers curled, reveling in just how wet you were from the heated makeout. Though the feeling was mutual as you felt just how hard Shino was beneath your hand.

The anticipation for tonight was nearly killing you two and it quickly led to Shino shimmying out of his pants and boxers. While he was kicking his pants off he took hold of your and peeled them off the rest of the way. After your bottoms were bare it wasn't long until you were both completely bare. He leaned in for more kisses, taking the chance to pinch your nipples, tugging slightly on them. The reaction it forced from you always made him grin in between hot kisses. His fingers circled your tits before diving in again to pinch and twist them more. His thigh slid in between yours, pushing your legs open and he slowly began to grind himself against your core.

Desperate for oxygen, you pulled your lips from his panting hard, "Please… Please, daddy, fuck me~"

Shino growled again, this time against your neck, the noise vibrating through your skin. He complied to your plea though, as he didn't have enough willpower to deny the request, a hand going down to lead himself inside of you. He held his breath as he pushed inside, the wetness of your pussy helping him as he bottomed out. His hips nestled against yours just from memory and he ground himself into you more before giving a testing little thrust. Your hands wandered up, relishing in the feel of his biceps and shoulders beneath your fingers. He thrusted slowly, his own hands wandering up and down your body, kissing your chest.

The slow and loving pace was just enough for you, mainly because you knew Shino was determined to always leave you satisfied. But your comfort in the usual routine didn't last long. Your boyfriend abruptly pulled out, leaving you empty and looking up at him quizzically. His eyes met yours with lust as he ordered you to turn over. The request shocked you slightly, you two were so used to missionary it was surprising the routine loving Shino even wanted to switch it up. But the commandeering tone of his voice, and the thrill of being fucked doggy style, had you flipping over quickly. Your ass was promptly positioned in the air, your face hovering over the bed as you held yourself up on your forearms. Shino gripped the gloves of your ass before leaving a sharp smack to one of your cheeks, leaving you gasping in surprise and then moaning in arousal. He snickered under his breath at the reaction and pushed himself back into you.

This new position was exhilarating as his cock hit places from a new angle and it was no doubt Shino was feeling it too. He seemed to have a different, bolder attitude about him, and his new persona was confirmed when he spoke next, "Say it again. Call me daddy. Tell me what I do to you."

His voice was gruff and gravelly, making you moan and immediately obey him, not like you needed much convincing anyways, "Daddy! You make me feel so good, daddy~! Fuck, you feel so good inside of me."

The lewdness of each of your words only egged the other on, Shino gripping your hips and thrusting harder into you. No matter how many times you fucked this man, no matter how vanilla the sex, it was always a trip to feel the beetles crawling just beneath the skin of his cock. Maybe if you were less depraved it would, no pun intended, bug you. But after you felt them crawling up and down the inside of his cock, you knew you loved the sensation. The beetles always got riled up when Shino's heart rate spiked, causing them to go a bit frantic off the pheromones. The added extra massaging sent you over the edge, gasping and clutching at the bed sheets as you screamed out.

"Fuck, daddy, please keeping fucking me! I'm a good girl daddy, I want your cum!"

Shino groaned and bent over, kissing your back as his hips quickened. A hand slid underneath you and to your clit, rubbing it in circles as he was determined to bring you to another orgasm before he finished. The feeling of you cumming around him was just too good to not feel twice. Now properly going feral, more beetles joined in, obeying his silent commands. A small group crawled across your skin, sending shivers down your spine before they positioned themselves at your nipples. They circled your sensitive tits and used their legs and feelers to drive you nearly insane. Altogether the sensations were blinding, and after having one orgasm already you were so close to cumming again. Shino could easily tell and let himself loose, thrusting with no restraint and rubbing your clit with fervor.

Not before long you were properly screaming as your face collided with the bed below you. Your thighs shook and shivered as your pussy spasmed around Shino's cock, releasing a torrent of juices to cover his pelvis. The sight below him was more than enough to have him grip your hips bruisingly and shove himself completely in until his hips once again met yours fully. He moaned out your name as his cock twitched and his cum filled your pussy. It was warm and welcome as you slowly came back to earth. His hips trusted gently before pulling out and watching his favorite part. Your after creampie orgasm. With his cum he deposited a few beetles inside of you and they were the most intoxicated of them all. Those beetles were drugged by your scent and the vague possibility of helping their master mate. Beetles don't exactly understand the concept of birth control. Still, they went near insane inside of your pussy, crawling around and making you yell out in overstimulation. They tickled and teased your innermost parts and had you begging against the sheets. A constant prayer of 'daddy' fell from your lips in a love drunk stupor.

But your daddy had little to do with this part of the act. He merely sat back on his heels and watched in blissful amazement as his beetles pleasure you. Of course, it didn't help that the ones around your nipples also refused to cease. Your mind was now completely fogged over and lost in your desperate chase for yet another orgasm. At this point, you were too close to even think about stopping, instead grinding your hips back into the nothingness behind you. The beetles inside of you were relentless, they scurried around, helping all of their master's cum into your womb regardless of if it was pointless or not. The sensations finally crested together and you came for the third time that night.

This time your mouth refused to make any coherent words, only pathetic whines and whimpers. Your pussy gushed hard, the beetles quickly being swept out by the mini tsunami, falling to the bed underneath you. Even then, it took a second for Shino to call off all the others and coax them away from your quivering, fucked out body. He ushered his insect friends away and took a moment to look at your figure. Your face was pressed sideways into the bed, your expression blank besides the small aftershocks of pleasure. Your body was limp, only being held up by your knees that were still firmly planted beneath you somehow. Your thighs still quivered every other few seconds, your pussy still slowly dripping onto the bed beneath you.

"Mm, sorry…" He always felt the need to apologize for the unhinged way his beetles acted, though the son of a bitch wasn't really sorry at all. Not like you _wanted_ him to be sorry either.


	6. Mommy Kink w/ Ino

"I have a customer coming in soon. Are you going to be a good flower for me?" Your blonde girlfriend smiled at you, hand caressing your chin.

You nodded earnestly but were quick to use your voice once you saw her glare, "Yes mommy. I'll be your good flower. How… How long do you think it will take?" 

"Now, little violet, you know I don't know that. But I know you'll sit there at the counter while I'm busy with the customer," She patted the top of your head and made sure to help you pull your pants back up.

The faint buzz of the vibrator inside of you made your face heat up, Ino merely smiling at your reaction and walking out to the store front. For a moment, you gathered your wits about you before following after the blonde. As you sat down on the stool behind the counter, the vibrator increased. One of your hands awkwardly slapped down onto the wood slab in front of you, gripping at the smoothness. The gasp was thankfully caught in your throat and you composed yourself again, flashing a slight glare to your mommy. It didn't help a bit, quite the opposite really, seeing as how wide she was smirking and reached into her pocket again, making you go stiff. Without actually seeing it, you knew the remote to your current torture was in that purple pocket.

By some divine miracle, before she could up the tempo again, the customers she mentioned entered the store. Her customer service voice immediately rang through the air and you hoped it was enough to distract her from you. How wrong you were. For a while, the dull vibrations only turned you on, wetting the underwear underneath the skirt your girlfriend specially picked out for you. Then, as the customers were examining some daisies, the tempo picked up without warning, by the feel of it she turned it by two notches. Always such a damn tease, Ino was. You nearly fell apart just sitting at the counter, quietly trying to work yourself through your orgasm. The worst case scenario was the customers realized what was going on and you were determined for that not to come true. 

Your hand fanned your face before muffling a moan as you felt a second orgasm approach you. Kami, if she would just turn it down a notch you could recover a bit- _Fuck!_ If she could read your thoughts right now, she purposely did the opposite of what you wanted. The stupid silicone inside of you vibrated harder and you inconspicuously turned the radio on to hide the quiet whirring. At this rate, your juices would be running off the stool if the customers didn't just hurry the hell up. Thankful that they were still distracted, you rocked back and forth as you were sent through a second orgasm. You had no time to even bask in the climax because the vibrator didn't let up, forcing you to just ride straight into the build up of the next impending orgasm. Even though you respected and cherished each paying customer, in this point and time, those damn customers could not leave the store fast enough.

Just when you thought you were going to bang your head against the counter, the customers shook Ino's hand. A quick tune-in let you know they agreed to pick up the arrangement tomorrow and you said your silent thank you's. Your girlfriend saw them out and you bit your lip in anticipation. She left you a mess at the counter for far too long and you were desperate for more. Desperate for _her_.

"Is my baby enjoying themself?" the question was playful and teasing as she flipped the open sign and locked the door.

The only noise that fell from your lips was a long whine, a noise that made Ino chuckle as she turned to face you. The look of pure lust on your face made her smirk as she walked towards where you were seated. You lifted your hips slightly, letting another whine from your lips. It was a needy noise, a noise that hopefully conveyed what you couldn't put into words. Ino laughed quietly at your reaction and slowly sauntered over, her hands groping her chest as she finally gave into her own temptations. Just knowing that you were over here getting lost in pleasure had her soaking wet herself. As she played with it she realized just how heavy and full her chest was. All she wanted was that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around her tits and she wasn't going to wait any longer. By the time she reached the counter you were shaking through another orgasm and thankfully, this time she turned the vibrator fully off. You whined again, panting as you came down from your high and began to paw at her clothing.

"Mommy… Mommy please, I'm hungry, I wanna taste you, mommy. I've been such a good flower," your eyes, as glossed over as they were, looked up into hers pleading for what you really needed.

Luckily for you, she was also past the point of holding back and nodded, "Of course darling, I'd never let you go hungry. Mommy has so much for you too. They're so full they hurt, flower."

Now, it was Ino's turn to blush as she admitted her circumstance and unbuttoned her shirt to unleash her boobs. Her tits were already hard and wet, slowly dripping milk from them, ah the curses of being as big chested as Ino. Though you were more than willing to help her with her struggles. The vibrator still occupying the space inside of you, you leaned forward and wrapped your mouth around a nipple after locking it. The effect your secret show had on Ino was evident, the second your tongue made contact with her skin she moaned, fingers flying to the back of your head. She caressed your head gently as you began to suck, reveling in the assurance that relief was soon to follow. You sucked on her nipple, being rewarded with the slow spurt of milk in your mouth not long after. Ino sighed heavily, a soft moan following and she rubbed your scalp soothingly, her need to take care of you still ruling over her other emotions.

With a dutiful vigor, you helped slowly drain her tits of the built up fluids. Really, the taste wasn't bad, it might have been an acquired taste, but you loved it enough to keep coming back for more. Ino stroked the sides of your face, her butterfly touches letting you know how much she cherished you. Meanwhile, your own hands wandered her body, eventually zeroing in on that tight skirt of hers. The figure hugging material always drove you wild. You bunched the material up before sliding a hand between her thighs. Her legs quickly spread, silently begging you for more. To which you were happy to comply with, fingers tracing along her slit, reveling in the feel of her soaked panties. Ino's head leaned back as she sighed, all her pent up feelings finally being acknowledged. Her underwear were ripped off of her waist, an action to which you'd have to apologize for later. Your fingers prodded against her teasingly before easily slipping inside.

Meanwhile, you still sucked at her tit, relieving one while letting the other tit suffer and drip slowly. One of her hands steadied herself on the counter, a leg being propped up on a rung of the stool beneath you. The new position gave you easier access, allowing you to slide your fingers in deeper, curling them slightly. Your other hand played with her clit, gently tugging the bundle of nerves before rubbing circles against it. A soft curse left her mouth, followed immediately by reassuring praises. She tried to keep her composure during times like these, but the faint shake of her legs told you all you needed to know. After you were sure the boob you were sucking from was nearly drained, you switched to the other one. The one that was dripping milk still, begging to be sucked by you like the other one was. Again, you gave a teasing lick before wrapping your lips around it, savoring the forceful squirt of liquid into your mouth.

"Flower… you feel so good. I love when you're good for me like this. A-After we're done here, mmm, we're going to take a niceee bath," she moaned and gripped your head, "with chamomile…and some lavender…"

You're sure she was going to say eucalyptus too, as it was the go-to bath combination for her, but the last ingredient was lost in a gasp. She moaned again and her hips moved forward, trying to fuck herself on your fingers. Your fingers obliged, moving faster in and out of her pussy the way you knew drove her wild. At this point you were done dragging it out, the mentioned bath seeming more and more inviting with each passing minute. The only things keeping you on the stool was the moans Ino made and the warm liquid in your mouth. Your lips sucked faster, drawing more of her milk out while you curled your fingers inside of her. Ino's hand that wasn't on the counter went to your shoulder to further steady herself. Her orgasm wasn't too far away, if the way her legs moved was any way to tell. She gasped and panted hard, almost whining as desperately as you were twenty minutes ago. You stopped thrusting and instead rubbed against her g spot repeatedly, throwing her into climax as her cum coated your hand.

She squealed and moaned through her orgasm before gripping your shoulder harder. Her pants were heavy and fast as she came down, vision once again returning to see you release her tit with an exaggerated pop sound. Immediately after sex she became shy and almost embarrassed, the lewd sound making her cheeks redden. She looked away for a moment and got herself together a bit, skirt being pulled back down over her now bare ass. Though she went without buttoning her top, chest far too sensitive now to confine it behind cotton. It was in moments like these she was happy your shared house was connected to the flower shop. That bath sounded like heaven now as you moved to follow her, only being starkly reminded of the toy still inside of you after you stood. Ino turned around and laughed at you, her playful nature back in full force again. You couldn't wait to do this again.


	7. Face Sitting w/ Hinata

The bright screen of the TV lit up your quaint living room, the only source of light allowing you to see your girlfriend. Whatever mindless show the two of you had been watching was long forgotten, instead choosing to softly make out with each other. Hinata squirmed slightly from her perch on your lap, her cheeks an almost permanent red, "I'm not too heavy, am I?”

Her soft voice questioned, but the self consciousness hidden behind her words were clear. Your arms circled her waist and squeezed gently, kissing her chin, "I'm positive. Even if you were I wouldn't complain. You could wrap those pretty thighs of yours around my face and I would gladly die like that."

"O-Oh. I wouldn't want to kill you," Her eyes wandered down, away from yours as she played with the collar of your shirt.

"Hm, what if you got up right before I died, huh?" You teased the girl on your lap, laughing at her shocked reaction from your suggestion.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind that…"

In a moment of boldness she actually responded to your tease and in the affirmative too. Not like you minded, it was nice to see her voice what she felt. Her hands spread out over your chest, taking in the expanse of skin that was peeking through your shirt. Meanwhile your own hands rubbed at her hips, gently bringing her hips down more towards yours. She took the initiative and slowly began to grind her hips against yours, moaning into your mouth when you squeezed her ass. Before long, your shirt was sliding over your head and thrown onto the floor. If there was one thing Hinata was confident about, it was how much she loved your body. When it came to voicing her opinions about you and your appearance, she was far from quiet.

"Your tummy looks very cute," she blushed heavily and complimented your middle. Although it was an odd compliment, it was genuine coming from Hinata. She truly loved everything about you and she always tried to compliment the lesser obvious parts of what made up your beauty. The gesture was sweet regardless and her soft hands ran up and down your torso. You pulled her down a bit and caught her lips with your own, kissing her deeply.

When you finally separated, she whined quietly and her hips wiggled impatiently. It made you smirk and you were happy to oblige to her silent plea, unbuttoning her shirt for it to join yours on the floor. You got more handsy with her, reaching up to massage her boobs before tugging her nipples playfully. The simple act earned a lewd reaction from the purple haired girl. Her head leaned back and her hips pressed down onto yours, desperate for some type of friction. She kissed you again before you gently moved the two of you so you were laying down and she was still straddling your waist.

"Why don't you sit on your throne, queen?" you grinned up at her, rubbing the expanse of her thighs.

Her cheeks blushed an even darker shade of red and she shimmied her skirt up, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. You laughed silently at the sight, your shy girlfriend doing something so risque had you coaxing her up towards your face faster. She was looking forward to it just as much so she willingly crawled up to put her knees on either side of your head. Now with her most private parts hovering over your face she started to falter a bit. The idea of you only being able to see her pussy had her stalling with shyness, covering her face that you couldn't even see.

"It's okay, Hinata, just go ahead and sit down a bit. I'll make you feel good, okay?" you smiled and kissed the inside of her thigh, making her gasp quietly.

Nonetheless, she heeded your coaxing and slowly lowered her hips so her warmth met your mouth. You gave a slow lick up her slit, arms wrapping around her plump thighs. There was no way you were going to hold back now that you had the purple haired goddess above you like this. So you went to town, forcing her hips down further to smother yourself in her pussy. Your tongue slid inside of her as one of your thumbs found her clit. She gasped and immediately began moaning, barely even holding back the sounds she was making. After you were done you knew she'd be embarrassed about it, but it literally couldn't be harder. From your lovely position between her thighs, you looked up at her, view being obscured by the lewd sight of her large tits bouncing with each movement she made. The scene made you moan and only continue with more vigor.

Before long, her hips began to grind down on your tongue, moving of their own accord. Her slim fingers reached down to tangle in your hair and her thighs pressed around your ears. The feeling of being used as her personal seat cushion was like nothing else you ever experienced in life. The pressure of her body balanced on your head was intoxicating and you could tell she was getting close from the way her pussy clenched and unclenched around your thrusting tongue. Your thumb rubbed against her sweet spot faster, her thighs squeezing your head. Soon she was gasping out your name, hips stuttering as her juices coated your face.

Even after she came, her hips stayed planted on your face as she came back down to earth. Eventually, she caught her breath and moved off of you with shaky legs. She collapsed back onto the couch, careful to avoid sitting on your legs. You sat up and leaned forward, kissing her once more. The taste of her was still on your lips but she didn't mind, it was a different taste that wasn't inherently bad or good. Instead, she just basked in all the kisses you gave her, trying desperately not to fall asleep there on the couch before she forced herself to speak.

"We should, maybe, do that more often?"


	8. Breeding w/ Jiraiya

Three hours, three agonizing hours until your favorite client checked in. Three hours filled with you anxiously doing your makeup and little odds and ends to make sure your appearance was as enticing as possible. It wasn't usually like you to go all out for customers, but this particular one was special. Not to mention he was also your highest paying one. Andddd you may have caught some stupid, school-girl crush for him. Though you wouldn't dare say anything to his face, or to anyone for that matter. It wasn't worth risking your best client. Being a sex worker was hard enough as it was.

Jiraiya was a different breed of man, probably a different breed of human if you were being totally honest. He was so suave and smooth, yet put on a sleazy front, driving away most of the civilian women. You had your suspicions that he did that on purpose, but it wasn't your place to pry. He definitely attracted all the women who worked in similar professions as you, that was for sure. Even though he was known to be a cheapskate, drunk, and always tried to get more than he paid for, he wasn't like that with you. You heard once he found a favorite he was the exact opposite of his reputation and now you were living through just that.

The white-haired man appeared in the doorway of your designated hotel room, a bright smile on his face. This time the room had to be the presidential suite, it was comparable to a whole ass apartment for Kami's sake. After hearing the hotel door open you scurried out of the ridiculously large bathroom, your heels clicking along the marble floor to greet your client. His roaring laugh filled the room as he watched your delicate appearance not-so-delicately enter the room.

"Well, look at you! Shit, darling, you look amazing today. You're going to kill an old man like me," his cherry tone made you smile and you stopped in front of him.

"Oh please, you're harder to kill than that! So, what were you thinking today?" Your hands trailed up his still clothed chest, taking in the feel of the muscles you knew laid underneath.

Jiraiya's hands went to your waist, thumbs running over the lingerie you donned," Always so straight to the point, aren't you? Always loved that about ya. Anyways, thought maybe today we could just do something… soft? Just got back from a rough mission and could use some soft lovin'."

"Oh, yeah definitely! I can be whatever you need, handsome," you leaned up and kissed his cheek, using the other hand to caress the opposite cheek.

If he wanted soft, soft was what he was going to get. He knew it was dangerous to request sexual favors that included gentle actions from you. He knew your soft touches would fan the ache in his heart, but he couldn't help it. Maybe somewhere inside of him he just wanted an excuse to hold you close and "accidentally" let some sweet nothings be whispered in your ear. Your lips came together much slower than they usually do, gently pressing together as your eyes closed. His large hands rubbed your hips, fingers kneading into your soft flesh as he easily lifted you from the floor. As if from muscle memory alone, your legs wrapped around his waist as much as they could, happily clinging onto his built figure. The oversized king bed came too soon, your back meeting the plush sheets as Jiraiya's kisses began to trail down your jaw. His lips were warm and harsh against your skin but far from unwelcome. You knew what was coming but you still gasped quietly the first time he sucked the skin of your neck into his mouth.

"You drive me wild," his voice was low and rumbled against your throat, sending a shiver down your spine.

His hands wandered from your hips to your chest, playing with your boobs through the thin bra you wore. One of Jiraiya's favorite things was to leave love marks on you, all over you to be exact. Usually, you wouldn't allow it, marking up the merchandise and all. But for him, it was worth it. Not only did he pay more than enough to mark you, but you always felt almost proud to wear his hickeys on your neck and body after a session with him. It definitely helped you pretend you were truly his until they faded that is. Then you'd just have to wait until Jiraiya's name showed up on your booking schedule again. Though unbeknownst to you, your customer felt quite the same about the love marks. He knew very well he was lucky you allowed him to leave them and he'd be lying if he said he didn't go into the village the next day just to get a glimpse of you proudly displaying what he left you.

You tried not to rush things, going at whatever pace he set for the session, but it was hard not to get slightly greedy with such a mountain of man within your grasp. Thankfully, your partner picked up on your gathering impatience and began to slowly unwrap you from the lingerie you had on. The action wasn't empty of affection, quite the opposite. Each time he revealed more skin, his fingers lingered, his touch warm and gentle against you. Once you were naked it was more obvious how _overdressed_ he was. So, you set about fixing that fact. His layers were peeled off one by one until he was left in his mesh shirt and underwear. This part, you loved to lay back and watch as he slowly stripped the rest, his shirt pulling up and revealing more of his abs and toned chest. Ugh, Kami, he was so hot for an older man. So many of your clients were tolerable at best, but Jiraiya? Quite literally the definition of 'you'd let him hit it for free'. But again, you had rent to pay.

Once you were both naked came the part where you two adored the other's body, not a usual part of your rendezvous but he wanted softness today. His rough fingers played with your nipples, shit-eating grin spreading across his face as you moaned and whined when he tugged them. Meanwhile, your hands roamed over every inch of him that you could reach, which currently only entailed his shoulders, head, and top of his chest. But that was enough for you to reach down and play with his nipples in return. The way his face reddened with blush almost made you giggle, but he twisted yours teasingly to get back at you. Jiraiya could seriously tease you for hours on end if it were any other day than today. Today, he had other plans, he needed emotional sex but he also needed it sooner rather than later.

His fingers were tracing along your slit, gathering up some of your wetness to spread it around more. He lazily rubbed at your clit as he kissed you, teeth nipping at your lips just lightly enough to make it hurt but not draw blood. It was a bit dizzying to have a man above you who could so easily kill you with minimal effort, yet each of his movements was filled with nothing but adoration. Part of you hated how tender he was with you every session and the other part that was head over heels in love begged him to continue. Your hips ground down against him, a whine falling out of your mouth before you could even help it. He exhaled a quiet laugh at your desperate reaction and did it again, only slightly harder this time. Teasing was a given when it came to Jiraiya unless he was really drunk. But hell, this time you were almost sure he was completely sober. It really must have been a rough mission if he didn't stop at the bar first. The thought made you want to stop him and give him all the extra attention in the world. The only thing stopping you was your business professional side. It'd just be too much, too risky to make a move like that. You'd be able to pamper him in due time and then it wouldn't seem out of place.

In the meantime, Jiraiya finally slid a thick finger inside of you, probing your insides like he was trying to test something out. His tongue stuck out slightly, caught between his teeth with a determined look on his face. If there wasn't a finger curling inside of your pussy you would have laughed at the expression. He pumped it in and out slowly, gently prodding for your g-spot. As he explored your insides he slipped another finger in, taking care to slowly stretch you out for him. He leaned his head down and let his tongue join in on the party, pressing it flat against your clit. Your head fell back against the bed as your fingers tangled into his expanse of lush, white hair, tugging gently to try and get more out of his mouth. He grinned against your thigh, a third, thick finger pushing into you. The stretch was now slightly uncomfortable, but you both slightly knew you had to endure it, or else the main event wasn't going to be as enjoyable. And Jiraiya always wanted you to enjoy it. Truly, he was the best client you ever had and it wasn't fair that this was just no strings attached business.

His tongue circled your clit before his teeth grazed your bundle of nerves, sending a shiver down your spine. Then he started a session routine, spelling out his name against your clit with his tongue. Again, you wish you could laugh during the cheesy action but it felt too damn good. The low rumble of his voice against you had your hips grinding down against his fingers. His fingers which still thrust in and out of you, changing positions and angles every now and then, intent on finding your g-spot. When his fingers finally made you gasp, he grinned devilishly and your grip tightened in his hair, knowing you were in for a ride now. Once they zeroed in on their target his fingers barely changed angles, repeatedly hitting your sweet spot. His mouth wrapped around your clit, sucking gently as his other hand slid down to your other hole. At first, he just teased, swirling his pointer finger around the puckered hole before using some of your pussy juice to slowly push in. The pressure from the extra finger had you gasping out his name, the assault on your other private parts far from ending. Your legs defied your intent to hold out longer and began to shake, the warm spasm in your lower stomach fast approaching.

"Fuck! Oh Kami, Jiraiya! Fuck I'm cumming!" cuss words continued to fall from your lips between moans as you came on his face.

Your juices properly soaked his stubble-covered jaw, more proof he didn't even bother going home before seeing you. As your legs spasmed he kept sucking your clit, welcoming the feeling of your plush thighs wrapping tightly around his head. A good three minutes later he finally let you have some reprieve, removing his face and hands from his body. Your eyes met his gleaming ones as he brought one hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers off. The skilled tongue that made you fall apart, swirled around his fingers, intent not to waste a single drop of your sweet juice. He had little to no reservations when it came to sex, happily sliding his finger from your other hole into his mouth, sucking it off just as he did the others. Next time you just might have to ask him to use his mouth on your ass… but for now, it was your turn to get your mouth busy.

Jiraiya had other thoughts, leaning up to kiss you again and slowly grind his hips against yours. He kissed you for a while, savoring the taste of your mouth, and went to line himself up at your entrance before you stopped him. Concerned, he looked up at you and was about to ask if something was wrong before you gently pushed to flip him over. Now with a look of understanding he chuckled softly and laid back against the pillows, arms tucked behind his head. Hair sprawled around him and arms flexed he looked like a true Adonis before you, even including the brutal scar on his chest. If anything, the scar just made him more god-like. It was a testament to what he did for a living, how self-sacrificing he was. There was only one thing that could make the view better: a lower perspective.

Your hands rubbed against his skin, just taking in the feel of it. The feel of his scars, the feel of the tensing muscles beneath, the intoxicating feel of his pulse beating beneath your fingers. You grinned as you brushed your fingertips along his pelvis, savoring in the shiver he always gave you. His hips were so sensitive it was almost cute. You leaned forward and kissed a trail down his abs, leaving little love bites along the way. Time didn't mean anything right now, so you took as long as you wanted, paying extra attention to leave darker marks along his hips and purposely avoiding where he wanted your touch most. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, trying not to think too hard about the sweet ways you touched him. Oftentimes, he had to remind himself that these affections from you were bought, if he hadn't bought this time with you, you wouldn't be here. The kisses and marks you left all over his body were just for sexy times. The gentle way you admired his body was just to keep him coming back, to keep him thinking you cared for him on a personal level. Damn, his thoughts got carried away again. He couldn't help but think of what waking up next to you would be like, you smiling-

His eyes flew open and he groaned as you licked up his cock. The grin you had on your face made him groan again, damn your sinful actions. Your lips wrapped around him and he locked eyes with yours as you slowly sank your mouth down his length. The gleam in your eyes drove him wild, watching as you took him inch by inch, careful not to gag. That is, until he gave you a cocky little thrust of his hips. You gagged and choked at the unanticipated movement, taking your mouth off of him, your hand relaxing it.

"You bastard! You ruined my rhythm!" 

Jiraiya chuckled before grinning, "Oh but you sound so cute gagging on my cock, darling!"

His happy go lucky tone laced his words, making you roll your eyes as you pumped him. Taking a deep breath you wrapped your mouth around him again, determined to make it all the way down him this time. You knew he'd thrust again, but now you were expecting it and you were able to relax your throat more, grinning around his cock when you didn't gag. Jiraiya only grinned, proud that you caught onto his little game and resorted to letting you have the reins again. One of his large hands reached down, gathering your hair from out of your face to help you and so he could see better. Your head finally met the coarse white curls at the base of his cock and you held yourself there for a few moments. You swallowed a couple of times just to hear the man beneath you moan before you slowly began to slide back up, swirling your tongue around his tip. Kami, his face looked so good with the blush dusting his cheeks and chest. You'd give him all his money back just to have this view all to yourself. Still, you had the power to make him fall apart even more and you had every intention to do just that.

Again, your mouth surrounded him and you went down his length quicker this time, although you didn't go down all the way. Your rhythm took a few tries to perfect but you finally found it. Hollowing out your cheeks a bit you bobbed your head on his cock, twisting slightly as you went up and down. For a bit of cock you didn't force your mouth to go down on, your hand picked up the slack, rubbing around it while your mouth worked. Jiraiya's other hand came down to join his first in your hair and when your eyes met his he groaned. You looked so good when you were desperate to please him. He was comfortable enough with you now that he didn't even think of holding back all of his noises, even if they were the high pitched whines he let out when you played with his balls. Or the gasps when you gave him a taste of his own medicine and pushed a finger into his asshole. His hips twitched at the sudden pressure and he almost comically began to fall apart beneath you.

He panted and moaned, thighs tensing when you pushed another finger into him, "Damn it, fuck, (Y/N)... Darling please…"

You moaned around his cock before popping his cock out of your mouth, pumping it with your hand, "Mmm, what is it dear?"

His face was beet red and his chest near heaving, "Don't wanna cum like this…"

"Ah, that's right, I forgot geezers like you can only go so long." you grinned at him and let his cock free.

If it had been any other client, you wouldn't dare speak to them like that, but for Jiraiya, it only fired him up more. He smirked back at you and easily leaned down, lifting your body from between his legs. Before you could comprehend you were on all fours, ass properly displayed for the man behind you. His hands spread across your rear and massaged your ass before spreading your cheeks. The tip of his cock pressed at your entrance and you whined, trying to push yourself back onto him. He laughed at your desperation but still obliged, pushing into you slowly. Kami, he filled you so well, dragging along your walls perfectly. He didn't stop until his hips met yours, pushing his pelvis into your ass, staying there for a long moment. With a grin, he ground his hips against yours before pulling out almost all the way and then slamming back in.

It made you gasp and grab at the sheets for balance, the pace was both torture and pleasure. His hands gripped your hips, no doubt going to leave bruises as he continued fucking you. After a few minutes, he finally sped up, his cock hitting against your deepest parts. He leaned over your back and pressed kisses into your shoulders before trailing up your neck. His hot breath against your skin was enough to drive you wild and mixed with his groans you felt tingles fire through your body from your ears straight to your pussy. Your whines egged him on and he once again sped up, fucking into you with vigor now. The lewd sounds of your skin slapping together was like music and only sounded better accompanied by the noises you both were making. One of his hands slid from your hip and a thick finger rubbed at your clit, the extra stimulation making you groan and bury your face deeper into the blanket beneath you. You could feel your thighs shake, threatening to give out as your pussy clenched around his cock. Your cum properly wet his cock more and a bit of his thighs too, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Jiraiya fucked you through your orgasm, slowing as you came down before he roughly flipped you over onto your back, taking in your post-orgasm face, "You look so gorgeous like this darling. I could stare at you for hours."

His voice was deep and you sighed softly at his words, legs opening wide so he could slide back inside of you. Gently, he took your legs and pushed your knees towards your chest, leaving some room so he could lean down between them and kiss you. The position let his cock slide in deeper and you moaned feeling him hit your cervix. "Kami, Jiraiya, just fuck me already, I want your cum!"

He smirked and thrust roughly, making the breath catch in your throat, "You want my cum, pretty girl? You want me to fuck my baby into you?" 

The words weren't supposed to come out. Not like that. But he always was a sucker for dirty talk so he wasn't really surprised with himself. You, on the other hand, were slightly shocked. Or at least you would have been if you weren't so horny. His words made you moan at the thought and you knew you wouldn't be satisfied until you felt his cum inside of you now. He did prefer to go in raw, but every time before this he had no qualms about pulling out. Briefly, you wondered what changed and if maybe it was all talk, but regardless, you couldn't help but lose all inhibitions at the thought of feeling his cum inside of you.

"Yes! Fuck your baby into me! Fill me up, Jiraiya, I want everyone to know what you've done to me!"

He growled and pushed your legs closer to your body as he nearly laid down on top of you. The heaviness of him added an extra warmth of protection, bringing you two closer physically and a bit emotionally as well. Now, you were so close you could lean up and kiss him, his hot breath on your lips, his intoxicating smell filling your nose while his hips quickly thrust in and out of you. Cuss words and praises fell from his lips, muffled by your skin as he fucked you harder, barely holding back at all. It was appropriate that he had you positioned in the mating press, adding to the feeling of the moment. You let yourself get absorbed in the fantasy, pretending he was saying those words under different circumstances, that he really meant what he said.

"Fuck I'm so close," he growled and his arms wrapped around your back, holding you closer, "You ready for it, darling? Let me hear you. C'mon."

As if you really needed any more convincing, you let it out, legs once again starting to shake as they wrapped around him, "Please, please, give me your cum. Oh, Kami~" 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being forced to be mine, huh? You want to be my little breeding slut?" 

"Yes, yes yes! Make me yours!" Your high pitched whines sent him into a frenzy and he roughly began to rub your clit again.

You were already over sensitive so when you felt him bury himself to the hilt inside of you, you let yourself go. He groaned your name as you could feel his hot cum fill you up, your pussy spasming around him. Part of you couldn't believe he actually just came inside, though the majority of your lust clouded brain was absolutely satisfied that he did. You panted hard and was thankful as he helped stretch your cramping legs. He himself was breathing hard in the crook of your neck. Your arms wrapping around his neck as you played with his hair before he began to slowly pull away. His eyes locked with yours as he sat back on his feet, soft cock slipping out of you. When he did his eyes wandered down, watching as his cum slowly dripped out of your hole. But he gathered the drips onto his fingers and pushed it back into you.

"You're going to look so cute, big and round with my baby."

The words shook you from the bliss and you looked up at the white-haired man. The full possible repercussions of your actions crashed down onto you. Before you could voice any concerns, Jiraiya sighed and leaned down, putting his head in the crook of your neck again before filling the quiet of the room.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted it too."

"Did you really? Or just because I pay you to want it." his voice was gravelly and almost laced with guilt.

You had to say, you've seen Jiraiya through many post-orgasm moods, but this one full of something akin to regret was new, "No. I really wanted it. And… If _it_ happens, then I'll happily welcome it."

He didn't lift his head, he didn't think he could even if he wanted to. Instead, he only held you tighter and finally let himself embrace his feelings for you, "I love you. I don't care about your line of work. I don't care how much I have to pay. Just…let me see you more?"

The breath you didn't know you were holding was exhaled and you looked down at him, "Jiraiya…"

"You don't have to like me back. I'd understand. I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer. (Y/N), you're the only thing keeping me returning to this village."

He looked almost scared as he confessed his feelings, his hands stroking over your skin, eyes avoiding yours, "Jiraiya, I love you too…"

Quickly his eyes snapped up to finally meet yours, his heart felt like it skipped a beat. It took him a minute to fully comprehend your words before he pressed his lips to yours again. The rest of the day was spent together, telling the other all the things you'd been holding back for who knows how long. Not to mention a few more rounds in the bed. Never in a million years would you have guessed a shared breeding kink would finally be the thing that brought you to confess your love for each other.


	9. Corruption w/ Lee

Lee's voice was shaky and unsure as you positioned yourself on his lap, "Are… Are you sure it is okay we are doing this?"

"Yes, it's okay we're doing this. I want to do it, so if you also want to do it it's okay. If you're uncomfortable, tell me?" 

His head nodded quickly before he quietly gasped when your hands rested on his chest. When your boyfriend told you he was entirely and totally a virgin, never touched, never kissed, it didn't exactly surprise you. Lee was a loving person but reserved in his affections, especially romantic affections. He was adamant about saving himself for someone who he loved deeply and loved him just as much. That's what left you in your predicament now. You both knew your love went deep for the other and Lee sheepishly admitted he wanted you to be his first. The words were sweet and you'd be lying if you said the idea of taking his virginity didn't turn you on.

Just seeing the way your hands affected him had you getting wet. His cheeks were a deep red but he was determined to make love to you. The spandex suit covering his body didn't hide much, including the growing bulge you felt beneath you. You moved your hips slowly over his and his hands grasped your waist tightly. Even if he tried he wouldn't have been able to hold back his moans. Your lips met his, kissing him softly to start with before gently biting his bottom lip. He whined against your mouth and you couldn't help but smirk. Tonight was going to be a slow-moving event in order to make Lee feel the most comfortable. After all, you only lose your virginity once and you were determined to make it enjoyable and memorable for him.

"I love you, (Y/N)" Lee broke the kiss long enough to profess his feelings for the millionth time that day.

You nodded and kissed down his neck, reaching around him to begin unzipping his jumpsuit, "I love you too, Lee."

He took in a deep breath and held it as you revealed more of his toned torso. You've seen him shirtless plenty of time, but this time was so much different. Especially once the jumpsuit reached his waist and kept going lower. Every few inches you glanced up at him to make sure he was still confident in the decision. Unsurprisingly, his mind didn't falter, he was serious about going all the way with you. After the green fabric was discarded to the floor you smirked seeing he was already half-hard. Since you were already on your knees in front of him you took it upon yourself to wrap your hand around him and give a few testing pumps.

His hands gripped the edge of the couch as he gasped and bit his lip. It felt so much different to have someone else's hand wrap around his cock and the fact that it was you only made it better for him. You stroked him slowly, allowing him to get accustomed to the feeling before you continued. Really you weren't sure how long this would last, seeing as it was Lee's first time he was already gasping and moving his hips to meet your hand. But you didn't want to rush it either, and your boyfriend was known for his sheer determination and stamina. So only time would tell how much you'd get to corrupt him tonight. Your hand twisted around his cock as it moved up and down, using your thumb to brush over his tip when you came back up. Without much warning, Lee whined and was cumming on your hand, even shooting some onto his stomach. The action had you grinning, eyes locked onto his face twisting in pleasure.

"Do you want me to use my mouth still? You wanna fuck my face?" 

"D-Don't say it like that!" 

"Oh, you don't want to?" 

"I do!" 

"You do what, sweetheart?"

You didn't think it possible for him to blush more but he proved you wrong, the pink tint spreading down his chest and over his ears, "I… I want to fuck your face, (Y/N)"

With the permission given to go ahead you didn't say another word, simply leaned forward and began to lick his cum up. Whatever amount he softened after his first orgasm was already forgotten as he stood fully hard again. The lewd sight of you cleaning his cum up drove him crazy. It was so naughty but it made him feel good, made him feel sexy. And in your eyes he was, hell it was no secret he took care of his body and his cum actually tasted _good_ as a result. After his mess was cleaned, you turned your attention back to your original mission, licking a stripe up the underneath of his cock. His hands nervously wound their way into your hair, no doubt going to get tangled, but that was a problem for future-you. Your lips then finally wrapped around his cock and he held his breath, watching as your mouth took his length. The sight was unlike anything he ever imagined and it felt so good around him. So warm and wet. He was convinced it couldn't possibly get better and then you swallowed around his cock. He leaned forward with a gasp and his fingers tightened the grip they had on your hair. You slowly brought your mouth up, swirling your tongue around his tip just to tease him further. Your ulterior motive was to break him, to force him to give in to his needs and take a bit of what he wanted.

Lee was such a selfless person it was time for him to get a little greedy. So, you kept slowly bobbing your head, intent on making him fall apart. It surprisingly didn't take long for him to give an experimental thrust into your mouth. You moaned and locked eyes with him, letting him know that's exactly what you wanted him to do. He got the message but still didn't want to hurt you so his next thrust was still gentle and more of a twitch of his hips than anything. Your nails raked down his thighs and he lost it, roughly thrusting up into your mouth this time making you gag slightly. The feeling was heavenly and the next thrust came quickly after, this time allowing you to be a bit more prepared. His hips moved up rhythmically to bury himself in your mouth before slowly pulling out. Always a fast learner, he found his rhythm and kept it, only being thrown off when you hollowed out your cheeks and rubbed your tongue on his underside. A few minutes of fucking your mouth later, he was shoving his cock in again and cumming on your tongue.

Panting hard he pulled out, groaning when you showed him the cum on your tongue before swallowing all of it. His fingers untangled from your hair and rubbed at his face, taking a minute to absorb everything that's happened so far. Meanwhile, you lifted yourself from the floor and back onto the couch after undressing yourself. The sight snapped Lee out of his thoughts as he took in every inch of your bare skin. His hands reached out before pausing, looking to you for some kind of permission. You grinned at the innocent gesture and nodded at him, taking his hands in yours and leading them to your bare chest. His rough fingertips flicked over your nipples, marveling in the way it made you lean your head back. He did it again, now on a mission to draw out more noises from you. So he tried to take it up a notch, now squeezing your nipples between his fingers and tugging slightly. You moaned his name and he felt his cock twitch between his legs. His name coming out of your mouth sounding like that was enough to drive him wild. He's pretty sure his heart skipped a beat when you did it the second time.

After that, he's not quite sure what came over him but he wanted to know what would happen if he took it further yet. So he leaned down and licked at your tit before wrapping his mouth around it, sucking gently. He was going to figure out everything that made you tick if it killed him. And this must have been something that really drove you wild, given by your moans and the way you tugged on his hair. The hand that wasn't giving attention to your other nipple trailed down your body and between your legs. Now, he wasn't really sure what he was doing here. But as he switched nipples he felt around, taking note of how wet you were between your legs. All he did was probe around for a while, taking in the feel of it before you spread your legs a bit more.

You took his hand and he pulled his mouth away, looking down between your legs. For a brief moment you thought he might pass out, but you took his hand and showed him where your clit was before leading him down and sliding two of his fingers inside of you. Lee licked his lips before biting onto his bottom lip, taking in the sight beneath him, his fingers disappearing inside of you. He slowly pulled them out almost all the way before pushing them back in. Your content sigh broke his concentration for a moment, moving your hips down onto his digits.

"Add another one."

The command was simple but it still took a couple of seconds for him to process it before he nodded and slowly pushed a third finger inside of you, "Mmm, it feels so good to have your fingers fucking me. Here, you can rub my clit too baby, just like this."

You took his other hand, teaching him how to rub your clit just right and he took each lesson to heart. Lee followed your directions and when you told him to speed up he did, the strength in his wrists and forearms making this their time to shine. He was never one to disappoint and he worked your clit, taking note of what really took your breath away and what made your toes curl. So it was no surprise that when he found your g-spot he kept rubbing his fingers against it with every thrust. Soon you were gripping his hair, something that felt oddly good to him. Your hips twisted under his ministrations, legs beginning to shake as you started to dangle close to the edge of orgasm. Lee wasn't exactly confident about what you were experiencing, but you were moaning and not complaining so that had to be a good sign! And he continued his thrusts and rubs you screamed out his name, juices coating his fingers as your insides clenched around them. He stared open-mouthed at the scene before him, your chest heaving as you came down from your high and he slowly pulled his fingers out of you. For a brief moment, you were unsure of what he was going to do, just staring at his hand covered in your cum until he slipped his digits into his own mouth. You raised an eyebrow and grinned at the sight. Your innocent baby definitely wasn't as innocent anymore.

"Can I use my mouth on you now? Can I," He paused for a minute, his hands sliding up your sides, "Can I fuck you with my mouth?"

"Of course. Be my guest."

His eyes twinkled and he moved down more until his head was between your legs. The taste from his fingers still lingered on his tongue but he wanted more. It was such a dirty thought but he needed more of you, wanted to taste more of you. His tongue licked gently against your slit, his fingers spreading your lips to get a better view. Once he saw your pretty little hole he slid his tongue in, swirling it around to clean up all the juices still leaking out. One of his thumbs pressed against your clit again, taking note of how your hips spasmed at the action, still sensitive from the last orgasm. Slowly, his tongue fucked in and out of you, trying to get deeper with each thrust. You moaned when he shoved it in deep and then swirled it around. Not to mention his thumb rubbing on your clit only quickened, easily throwing you into a second orgasm not long after your first. Lee pulled his tongue out a bit and happily lapped up all the juices before pulling away.

He sat back on his feet as he looked at you pant heavily, "Mmm, what now?" 

The question was genuine as if he seriously didn't know what the next step was, "Well, now you fuck me, big boy. That is if you want to…"

"I want to!"

You laughed softly at his enthusiasm and hooked a leg over the back of the couch, inviting him back in between your legs. An invitation which he happily accepted. He kneeled before you, leaning over your body to kiss you. You leaned down and helped him guide his cock into your pussy. Lee gasped quietly before moaning, his hands gripping onto your waist as he bottomed out inside of you. He panted softly, getting accustomed to the feeling of your insides pressing against him. Your moans broke him out of his trance and his hips slowly pulled back before snapping forward. This was the part you loved, the part where they just went feral feeling pussy for the first time. Lee was no different, fucking into you with little restraint, only trying to hold back so he could make sure you were also getting pleased from the action. He felt up your body and kissed you tenderly, your name falling from his mouth like a prayer.

"It is so hot inside of you, (Y/N)! I love fucking you!" His hips pounded against yours ruthlessly. He couldn't stop now even if he tried, only hoping desperately that nothing would make him stop. You felt too good wrapped around him and he knew he wouldn't last long, the feeling of his stomach tightening fast approaching. So he yet again reached down and his nimble fingers rubbed against your abused little clit. You gasped out his name as he rubbed you, his cock pressing up into you at the same time. Hell, for a first-timer he wasn't about to disappoint, but you should have expected nothing less from Lee. It was obvious he was trying to hold back his orgasm until you reached yours. If you wouldn't be getting the shit fucked out of you, you would have asked what he was thinking. No doubt giving himself some ridiculous punishment if he came before you did. So when you felt your toes start to curl again you fully embraced it, not about to make him wait any longer. Your third orgasm washed over you with more intensity than the others, whiting your vision out for a few seconds. As you fell apart, so did Lee, groaning as his cock twitched inside of you. You both panted hard against the other's neck while Lee pulled out and kissed you. A few minutes passed and Lee broke the kiss, his hands caressing the sides of your face.

"Can I fuck you again, (Y/N)?" His bright smile was on his face, showing no signs of fatigue from all you just did together. And it was in that moment you realized that by corrupting Konoha's handsome devil, you created a monster…


	10. Degradation w/ Kabuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains some dubcon themes! if you aren't comfortable with that please don't read!

“It’s really too bad, (Y/N). You were going to be so useful to Lord Orochimaru. But I suppose even the most useful objects become unserviceable after time. Though there might be one more function you can serve. You want to still be valuable, don’t you?” Kabuto grinned down at you, brushing the back of his hand down the side of your face.

From your position strapped to the medical table you nodded desperately, unable to verbally answer thanks to the gag in your mouth. Kabuto laughed at your reaction as he pulled the IV out of your hand. The crushing news that you were unfit to host Lord Orochimaru’s spirit had you feeling defeated and distraught. Naturally, you were looking for any opportunity to prove you still held worth to one of the Legendary Sanin and now that Kabuto was offering just that, you weren’t about to let it slip through your hands.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, you little slut,” the cheerful tone of his voice contradicted the demeaning words coming out of his mouth.

His hands ran down, roughly grabbing at your bound tits making you wince against the gag. The noise only encouraged him to do it again, twisting your nipples as he tugged them. Then he drew his hand back, slapping them hard and making your back arch against the restraints. The silver-haired man slid his hands behind your head, through your hair and to your surprise, undid the gag. Your drool covered rubber gag was discarded to the floor, allowing your pants and noises to fill the room.

“Kabuto…” your voice was hoarse as you called out his name in little more than a moan.

“Who gave you permission to speak? You think just because I took your gag out it means I want to hear your voice? Let me make one thing abundantly clear- your only use now that you can’t host Orochimaru is to be a cock sleeve. Got it? You think you can be a good little cum dumpster?”

You went to open your mouth and respond before clamping it shut and nodding quickly. After gaining a new reason for living you weren’t about to ruin it now. Kabuto smiled at your answer and gave you a quick ‘good choice’ before untying your bound legs. The feel of blood rushing back to your lower limbs had you flexing them to take advantage of the full relief it gave you until strong hands grabbed your knees. He forced your legs to stop their stretching and instead spread them wide, giving him a perfect view of your cunt. Without waiting he pushed two fingers into you and grinned.

“Already soaking fucking wet I see. I’d expect nothing less from a cock hungry whore like you. Look at you, squirming just from my fingers sliding into you. You’re just begging to be fucked full of my cum, you desperate slut.”

He added a third and fourth finger in quick succession, fucking you with his fingers and not caring if you were adjusting to them. If you had known this was to be your fate, you would have given up being a potential host for the snake man long ago. Kabuto pulled his fingers out and licked his hand clean, being sure to make eye contact with you as he did so. Then, without much warning, he pulled his hard cock from his pants and pushed himself into your waiting pussy. You leaned your head back against the hard table and moaned at the delightful stretch as he bottomed out inside of you, his hips pressed snugly against yours.

“What a fucking slut, taking all of my cock in just one go? You truly were made for this, you nasty fucking girl.”

His hips slowly pulled back and his cock nearly left you before he rammed himself back in, making you gasp and pull at the restraints still around your arms. The action seemed to remind him of the restraints as he soon removed all of them from you. Maybe in an act of weakness, maybe in an act of mercy, he’d never tell. It’s not as if you really cared either, the only thing on your mind was the cock fucking in and out of you. Your arms wrapped around his neck and his hands gripped your hips hard. He fucked you harder, thrusting in and out of you with little concern, only focused on giving your cunt the load of cum it so desperately begged for. The feeling of his cock dragging along your walls was nearly enough to drive you wild and you could feel by the tightening of your lower stomach that you were going to cum just from his cock if he kept this up.

Nails boldly raked down his back and surprisingly you weren’t scolded, so you did it again, earning the most delectable moan from Kabuto’s mouth. But you don’t get something for nothing and he moved his hands up from your hips back to your tits where he again roughly tugged on them. The action was quite fairly an eye for an eye because as much as his tugs hurt, they also felt so good. His hips stilled for a moment, his cock nearly about to fall out before he snapped forward, ramming himself back into the hilt. Again he did this and you moaned loudly, making him grin as he sped his pace up. Warmth spread all over your body as you neared closer to your orgasm, Kabuto’s disgusting words only edging you further.

“Listen to you, you sound like a bitch in heat. Is that what you are? A cock hungry bitch in heat, in need of some hot cum inside of her? Answer me!”

The permission to finally speak and your mind melted, barely able to remember what words are as you whined out, “Yes! Yes that’s what I am! I just need your cum inside of me!”

“Yeah? That’s what I thought. You nasty fucking cumslut. Is my little cumdumpster going to cum just from feeling a cock in her pathetic hole?” His hips snapped with vigor and maybe if it wasn’t for the way his fingers caressed your skin you would have been convinced the silver-haired man absolutely loathed you.

“Mmmm, yes, I’m gonna cum! Please let me cum!”

“Go ahead and cum all over my cock, you bitch. Make your cunt even sloppier, I’m sure the look will suit you.”

As if you really needed any more convincing to cum all over his cock, but regardless your legs shook and your toes curled. Your pussy clenched around him and you screamed in pleasure, juices flowing around him and making the sound of your hips slapping together even more pronounced. Kabuto’s grip on your hips tightened and his face scrunched up and reddened as his own orgasm quickly approached. He was amazed he was able to hold back as he fucked you through your high, but the view was reward enough. Now that you had mostly come down, he let go and shoved his hips into yours and held them there. His deep moans sent a shiver through you and not long after his hot cum filled your insides. You sighed in content at the feeling, make Kabuto exhale in laughter as he slowly pulled out, watching as his cum trickled out.

“Is my little cumdumpster satisfied?”

“Mmmm, no~! Fuck me again, sir!”

This time he laughed louder, a devious grin on his face, “Now that’s a good girl. Perhaps I could persuade Lord Orochimaru to keep you. After all, I do believe you’ve shown your worth.”


	11. Overstimulation w/ Tsunade

"Lady Hokage- Oh, where is Shizune?" You burst into the office with important papers, only questioning how easy it was to enter after you were in the room.

You were met with an indifferent voice, replying to you behind stacks of papers, "I sent her home. She was overtired. I promised I'd stay here but that doesn't mean I have to do anything."

The blonde snickered deviously at the loophole she apparently found and the papers in your hands became heavier, "Well… Maybe you should do _something_ while you're here… with all due respect, m'lady."

"Perhaps you're right, I should do something. Come here, (Y/N). What do you have there?"

You swallowed hard and walked around to the side of her desk so she could see you, "It's unfortunately a few more reports, m'lady."

The disappointment on her face was obvious as she sighed heavily. She took the papers from you, looking over them briefly, "That's all this stupid job is- just paperwork and more paperwork."

"Have you tried making it into a game of sorts? To make it more interesting!"

"A game. Hmm, I haven't thought about it before," she rubbed her chin, mulling over the new idea before grinning, "How about we make it a game right now? Say, every time I make you cum, I'll completely finish one whole report."

As far as you could tell, she wasn't intoxicated, which was surprising and made her words even that more shocking. The proposition seemed to come from out of the blue, but the more you thought about it the more you realized Tsunade may have just been planning this for a while. From time to time you could swear you saw her gaze lingering on you, but brushed it off as you overreacting. It's not like you weren't also interested, hell Tsunade was easily the most attractive woman in the entire village. If someone said otherwise, they were probably lying. You looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to break out laughing and say it was just a joke. But that never came, instead her expression changed slightly to show she was waiting for an answer. You cleared your throat and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"That sounds like a fun game. What do you get out of it though?"

"Hmm, good point. How about-- If you tap out before 15 then I get to take you on a date... and don’t finish any reports?"

True to her reputation, Tsunade was terrible at gambling. Did she really think her taking you out on a date was a loss for you? Still, you were determined to make it to that mark, if not only for Shizune's sake.

"Deal." The single word from you has Tsunade standing up, walking past you and over to the plush couch decorating the side of her office. She sat down, fixing her outfit before looking at you and patting her thick thighs. Not about to back out now, you obeyed and approached her, swinging a leg around hers to sit yourself on her lap. Her hands slid up your hips to your waist, feeling your sides before slipping down to grip your ass. You let out a content sigh and leaned in to kiss her, her soft lips welcoming yours. She was quick to discard your shirt, tossing it onto the floor before also removing your pants. Patience wasn't exactly one of Tsunade's attributes, but you weren't about to complain. Within no time you were stripped completely bare for her, your body being laid down on the couch.

She leaned back for a moment to truly take in the sight of you, fingertips just ghosting over your skin. You shivered slightly when she brushed over your nipples and she tugged on them to further tease you. But she didn’t linger there for long, as her real mission laid lower, her hands feeling down your pelvis to spread your legs apart. The blonde laughed quietly as she saw how wet you were already, but she didn’t say anything because she knew if her pants were off as well then she’d be equally if not more wet. The first orgasm always took the longest to get to so Tsunade was eager to start your little game, two slender fingers slipping inside of you. Your content sigh was all she needed to start slowly pumping them in and out of you, coaxing more juices from your pussy.

The dull stretch in your core felt good and you began to press your hips down to meet her fingers as they pushed back in. Her pace was leisurely and calculated, pressing into you deeply, trying to find your sweet spot. After you nearly begged her, she slid in a third finger, stretching your walls more. The hand that wasn’t thrusting in and out of you slid up from your thigh to lazily rub at your clit, reveling in the soft gasp you let out. Tsunade kissed along your hip bones, leaving sweet love bruises as she went. You played with your nipples, pulling on them to heighten the pleasure that was building. It was pointless to deny yourself the inevitable and when you felt your first orgasm creep up on you, you embraced it wholly, gripping the sides of the couch as you drenched Tsunade’s face in your juices.

“One down, fourteen more to go, think you can make it?”

“Definitely.” Your optimism might have been a bit premature and maybe you would regret those words after a few more orgasms, but you had sheer willpower and determination on your side.

After briefly checking in with you, Tsunade continued her actions, fingers resuming fucking you and not giving you much time to recover. This was most likely going to take all night as it was, so why drag it out? This time though she decided to up the ante and leaned down, allowing her tongue to kitten lick teasingly at your clit. You were already sensitive from the first orgasm and now with her added tongue, your legs shook slightly. Her fingers curled inside of you, drawing a gasp from your lips that made her smirk. In a moment of boldness, you reached down and tangled your fingers into the Hokage's hair, tugging gently. Tsunade would have laughed and teased you if her mouth wasn't full of your pussy at the moment. She flattened her tongue against your clit before sucking on it as her fingers continued to pump in and out of you.

It didn't take long for Tsunade to find your g-spot and once she did you were at her beck and whim. Your second orgasm crashed on you hard and because Tsunade didn't let up it sent you straight into a third orgasm. Sure, the older blonde did want to take you on a date, but she also wanted to see just how far she could push you. That, and she was convinced there was no way you could possibly last to the fifteenth orgasm. She removed her fingers from you and cleaned her hand off, moaning quietly as she licked your juices up. Then she ducked her head back down, tongue sliding in to replace her fingers. It slowly pushed in and out of you as one of her soft fingers rubbed at your sensitive clit. You spasmed at the touch and winced to yourself, really wondering if you could last. Your body was in a constant tight knot now and thanks to Tsunade's relentless tongue. A whine left your lips as you felt yet another orgasm coming on and your legs once again shook around Tsunade's head.

The Fifth Hokage didn't give you a break until after your eighth orgasm and you couldn't thank her enough. Your legs were in a constant state of shaking and your pussy was so sensitive it was just constantly dripping juices. Now, she was sucking and playing with your tits, mildly curious to see if she could coax an orgasm from you with just your tits. Personally, you didn't think it was possible, you always had needed other stimulation in order to fully go over the edge. But, tonight wasn't exactly an ordinary 'cum and we're finished' type of night. No, Tsunade was purposely testing your limits and just what your body could do. Her mouth sucks on your left nipple while her fingers toy with your right, occasionally leaving to massage your entire boob. Your mounds of fat felt heavenly being massaged, to the point you were almost disappointed when her nimble fingers went back to your nipple. She switched sides, the cool air hitting your saliva covered tit and making you shiver. You laid your head back again, closing your eyes as the waves of pleasure kept shocking through you. With every suck you felt it in your core and much to your surprise, after Tsunade sucked particularly hard and twisted the other nipple, you found your toes curling and gasping as you climaxed.

Her mouth parted from your chest and she wiped her mouth with a smirk before leaving the couch. You lifted your head as much as you could to watch her figure saunter over to her desk. Curious as to what she was doing you lifted yourself up before blushing at the sight of the hot pink glitter strap on. In her hand she twirled a bottle of lube around as she came back to the couch. A cocky look on her face, she secured the fake cock around her waist and lubed it up.

"Ready to go for six more, princess?"

You licked your lips out of instinct and nodded before quickly adding a verbal, "Yes please, m'lady."

Tsunade laughed at your response, you looked so fucked out already yet were so desperate for more. Just her touching the insides of your thighs had them shaking again. In all honesty, she probably could have gone in without lube considering how soaking wet you were. Still, she lubed up her fake cock and slowly slid it inside of you. The pressure of being spread apart nearly had you cumming again but you somehow held on. Well, you held on for two more thrusts at least and then you were babbling incoherent pleas and cuss words. Five more. Kami, you only had five more orgasms to go before you could say you won. Granted, you could potentially go past fifteen if you really wanted to drown Tsunade in reports, but at this point that wasn't looking like a feasible prospect.

Tears were running down your face and your chest was heaving, the wet squelch of your abused pussy filling the Hokage's office. Thankfully most of the workers went home, but part of you knew that some poor ANBU member was being forced to watch you get rawed by the Hokage. Maybe that idea just made it all the more fun, after all it sure wasn't bothering Tsunade. Her hips fucked into you at a teasing pace, enough to keep you on the brink of pleasure but not enough to send you over. She kept it up for far too long before she quickened her pace and snapped her hips, reveling in the scream you gave her as you came yet again. Her fake cock didn't stop, quickly hitting your g-spot over and over and immediately sent you into another orgasm. Your pathetic legs couldn't even keep themselves upright, having to be slung over the blonde's shoulders as she fucked you.

Her nimble fingers came down to flick your tortured clit, laughing as it sent your hips spasming. She rubbed it skillfully, content on staring at the absolute fucked out expression on your face.

"Come on, princess, just three more and you win, you can give me three more can't you? Or are you going to tap out on me?"

Tsunade truly was terrible with gambles, if she had been questioning your will instead of praising you and coaxing more orgasm from you, you probably would have tapped out. But instead, she used that ridiculous pet name in that stupidly hypnotic voice of hers. Your mind was blank and your mouth kept making noises but you're not exactly what noises they were. Your mind and body were so far apart from each other at the moment, but you weren't about to complain. Her cock was still fucking in and amount of you, rubbing against your g-spot roughly as her fingers still played with your clit. Tsunade grinned as you shook harder and came on her cock, pressing her fingers into your clit harder. Her pace didn't let up and even though you clawed at the cover on the couch she kept going. She kept going and fucked you right into another orgasm and wasn't about to stop there.

Your whole body was shaking and tensing up as you gasped and whined loudly. The pleasure didn't die down and you let out a wail as you came for the fifthteenth time, your juices squirting out and covering Tsunade's lower stomach and dripping down her thighs. Your vision was blurry and you vaguely remember Tsunade finally pulling out and cleaning you up. Still you whined and wriggled around, body so used to getting fucked that the absence of it was almost painful. Seeing as now you were just left with a throbbing abused body and no pleasure coming with it. For a moment, you thought Tsunade was going to continue and you were going to have to force yourself to form the words to tap out, but she knew you were done in. Instead, she was pressing soft kisses along your still shaking thighs, trailing them up until she met your mouth.

"Look at you, you did so well, princess. You take a nap and I'll get started on my reports. Okay? And when you wake up I'll get us some food." Although she technically lost, Tsunade could barely count this as a loss. And even though this now meant she had reports to finish, she was content in hoping that this wouldn't be just a one time thing. Perhaps she should turn her work into a game more often.


	12. Edging w/ Sasuke

"Please… Sasuke _please_ , just let me cum," your voice came out barely more than a desperate whine as your chest heaved and thighs began to shake.

Your boyfriend pulled his head from your in between your thighs, wiping his mouth off before answering you plainly, "No. You don't deserve it yet."

You whined again and rubbed at your face, hips trying to chase his mouth. At this point, you lost count of how many times he denied your orgasm already. Your stupid raven-haired boyfriend brought you to the edge and then promptly left you high and dry, or, well, high and wet. His eyes looked down on you indifferently, no sign of mercy anywhere in them. You were so wet and throbbing, your pussy itself was begging to be able to cum. Hell, if he put his mouth back on your pussy you might just start a revolt against him. Not like it'd get you far though, you'd probably just get cuffed to the bed and then edged for another four fucking hours. So, maybe that wasn't the best course of action. Instead, you'd try the other, safer route: begging, but with a dash of praise.

"Sasuke! Fuck me please, I need your cock inside of me so badly. I want to be a good girl and cum all over your cock! Pleaseeee~"

He found it a bit cheesy, but he couldn't help but grin at the thought of him driving you to the point of begging like a whore for his cock. One of his eyebrows raised and you nearly went insane, it meant he was considering it! He was considering finally giving you his cock! You raised your hips again and flaunted your sopping wet pussy to him, silently begging him more. With a grin, he closed his eyes and laughed quietly before he spread your legs out, sitting on his heels in between. The anticipation was nearly killing you and just when you thought he was going to put his cock into you, he rubbed at your clit again. You gasped and moaned, hips twitching from the oversensitivity of him previously playing with you.

With a low chuckle, he gave mercy on your clit and grabbed his dick, positioning it at your hole. He stayed like that until you whined again and only then did he finally push his cock inside of you. The feeling of being stretched out was pure bliss and you could tell edging you for so long had affected Sasuke as well. His hips stuttered when he bottomed out and he took a moment to compose himself. Slowly, he pulled himself almost all the way out before pushing in just as slow. Even now, he was going to drag this out, knowing you enjoyed being edged too much to safeword. He sped up just slightly, enough for you to indulge in the heavenly friction, his hands caressing your face as he leaned forward to kiss you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him in between pants.

His lips met yours feverishly, now that he had you wrapped around him he could barely hold himself back. He fucked you harder, grunting as he felt you clench around him. Lucky for you, he also didn’t have the willpower to prevent any more orgasms from you, desperate to feel you cum on his cock. If your legs weren’t shaking so much right now he would have flipped you over, face down ass up like he really loved it. But at this point he accepted this position, not like it was terrible or didn’t feel good, he just really loved seeing your ass bounce against him. Instead, he settled for slinging your legs over his shoulders and plowing into you deeper and harder. His groans got louder as you whined and moaned like a whore. 

“Come on! Cum for me! You were begging me earlier so come on! Cum on my cock,” his gruff voice demanded you, briefly considering putting his fingers back on your abused clit to hurl you into your orgasm, but he ultimately decided against it, he’d make you cum just from his cock.

You didn’t exactly need much more convincing to let yourself go and after Sasuke started thrusting particularly rough you did just as he asked. Your voice was hoarse coming out as you yelled and moaned his name like a prayer. He groaned and gripped your legs, pressing quick kisses into your skin as he felt your pussy clench around him. With a couple more thrusts his hips stuttered and he growled as he filled you up, his warm cum spilling into you. You panted hard, finally coming down from back to back orgasms, legs twitching in the raven-haired man’s grip. Chest heaving, Sasuke doubled over your body, leaning down to kiss you roughly as he slowly pulled out. He grinned to himself as he took in your fucked out expression, gently setting your legs back on the bed.

“Guess I should edge you more often, huh?”


	13. Prostate Milking w/ Shikamaru

There was a metaphor somewhere in this situation, having Konoha’s debatably smartest shinobi writhing underneath you, face down, ass up, begging for mercy. Though at this point most of his words were slurred and babbled, he still formed enough words to plead for you to touch his cock again. The black dildo slipped back into his ass like the tight hole was made for it and he whined again as he felt quite literally, stuffed. For the past half hour, you had been working him up, making him feel so sensitive and ever so slowly working him up to his first orgasm of the night. Tomorrow morning, he’d no doubt chide you for all the love marks you left littered all over his body, but that was a problem for future-you.

“Color?”

“Green. Kami, so fucking green,” Shikamaru’s voice was about four octaves higher than it normally was and his face was buried into the sheets.

“Good, you’re taking this so well, baby boy. You gonna cum for me?”

You grinned when he whined out an affirmative ‘mhm’ and you fucked the fake cock into him slightly harder, pushing it in to hit his p-spot before dragging it back out. Shikamaru shook against the bed, yet still shoved his ass higher into the air. His cock hung down beneath him, leaking precum already and the second your other hand wrapped around him he gasped, nearly crying out. A couple of strokes later and he came on the bedsheets. You rolled him onto his back to find his face beet red and tears swelling in his eyes. When you two were doing research you read that prostate orgasms might be more intense than just cock-oriented orgasms, but you weren’t exactly expecting _this_. Not like you were complaining, and neither was Shikamaru.

So, you went back to slowly fucking the dildo in and out of his ass, spreading his legs apart to have a better view. The new position made it easier for him to relax and easier for him to buck his hips every time you rubbed that special spot inside of him. When you wrapped your hand around his cock again he let out a strangled moan, thrusting into your palm. He gasped and clawed at the bed again, cumming onto your hand, though this time the cum wasn’t nearly as plentiful as it was the first. You licked his little mess up, giving him a moment of reprieve before the dildo began pushing in and out again. Shikamaru whined, tears trailing down his face as his hips squirmed.

“Stop, please…”

“If you want me to stop, you know what to say, baby boy.” 

The two of you were adamant about safe words and if you hadn’t reestablished your agreed safe word before this session you might have stopped at his request. But, you reviewed your choice of ‘boiled eggs’ as a safe word before you began, and the smart ass himself told you only to stop if he safe-worded. So, you waited patiently to see if the phrase would be uttered from his mouth, and then your hand would stop its lazy movements controlling the dildo. Instead, you were just met with more breathy moans, making you grin and fuck him a bit faster. His chest matched his face at this point, red as if he just came out of the hot spring and you took pride in knowing he looked like that because of you.

You reached a hand up and wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks and he leaned his head to the side to kiss your palm. How sweet, even while getting his guts fucked he was still so clingy. It was endearing, really. You propped his head up on a pillow so he could look at you better while you continue your quest. Once the silicone moved again Shikamaru was moaning like a whore on Saturday night. The tears you swept away were replaced by new ones as the black-haired genius beneath you writhed in pleasure, not used to feeling so warm all over his body. Your pace didn’t let up and even though it wasn’t fast, to begin with, Shikamaru felt like he couldn’t keep up. His body felt so tingly like he was still recovering from his last orgasm even though another was hurling towards him at lightning speed.

His noises made your thighs clench and pushed the dildo in and out of him a bit faster, dragging a nail up his still hard cock. If they hadn’t still been shaking, his hips would have been thrusting up towards the hand touching his weeping cock. But alas, his legs were shaking so much he briefly entertained the thought that he’d have to call into work tomorrow, or for the rest of the week. He was forced from his thoughts as another whole-body orgasm shook through him. Kami, it felt so different, the pressure from his backside adding a whole other element to the pleasure. You watched intently as he came, this time his cum was barely that, just a milky substance that dribbled out of his cock.

The sight made you grin, he officially had his first prostate milking, officially fucked so much he shot blanks. Your fucked out genius shinobi panted hard, his hands reaching out and grabbing for you. He was coming out of subspace rather quick and you were thankful you already decided that’s where your scene would end for the night. The dildo was discarded on the floor, left for tomorrow morning as you took Shikamaru into your arms, petting his hair gently. You let his breathing return to normal while he clung to you, head buried in your chest before you softly coaxed him into the bathtub, making sure to kiss every purple bruise you left on his pale skin.


	14. Knife Play w/ Tenten

A heavy sigh left you as you glanced at the clock yet again. Tenten was supposed to be home an hour ago and still, there was no sign of her. She wasn’t on a mission, she had no errands to run, she didn’t mention any plans she had, so where the hell was she? You tried busying yourself with other tasks, reassuring your mind that she must have just run into an old friend or something. But, for an entire hour? She knew how worried you got when she didn’t call! After adjusting the angle of the salt and pepper shakers for the millionth time, you decided you’d head towards her shop and find her yourself! You knew the route she usually took, so it hopefully wouldn’t be hard to find her if she was already on her way.

With enough foresight, you packed up the dinner you made and set out to find your girlfriend. The streets were already dark and people were scarce, making your job easier since you didn’t have to scan through crowds. You made your way towards the shop and still no sign of her, the closer you got the more you were convinced she must still be working. Hopefully, she had a customer! It would definitely put her in an elated mood for the night and Tenten did love talking about her weapons. Your legs moved a bit faster, hoping to find her chatting away with a patron of her store, but as you swung the door open, the appearance of the shop appalled you.

“T-Tenten?! Are you here?” You called out her name in reflex and shock, taking in the sight of the disheveled shop.

The brunette popped up from behind a box, face alight with excitement at your presence, “(Y/N)!! Hey! What are you doing here?!”

“Oh my Kami, Tenten, what happened to the shop? I came here because I was worried sick!” A sigh of relief passed by your lips, your heart rate slowly returning to normal after such a scare.

“You’ll never guess! I finally found it! One of the rarest, most precise, absolutely amazing knives I’ve ever come across! And now I have to rearrange the whole shop to properly display it!”

“The whole… Ten, that’s gonna take forever… Can I see this so-called god of knives?”

She nodded excitedly and disappeared behind a stack of boxes as she rummaged around a bit before reappearing. The slim black velvet box wasn’t extremely long in length, but just the box itself looked fancy and intricate. Tenten slowly opened the box, revealing a magnificent knife, one most likely meant more for show than rough combat, but that didn’t detract from its appeal at all. You gasped quietly at the sight, the jewel adorned handle sparkling under the shop lights. No wonder she wanted to display it for the world to see.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it? It would look so elegant in a fight, I want to see it pressed against someone’s skin so badly… But I don’t want to risk damaging it…”

“So, press it against my skin,” the words came out without much thought to them, as if it was a natural reflex for you to offer such a thing.

True, Tenten was far from vanilla in bed, but bringing a weapon of such caliber into sexy times really wasn’t brought up before now. Her eyes lit up and she glanced from the knife to your throat, not so subtly. She swallowed hard and you had to bite back a laugh as her cheeks reddened, no doubt because she imagined the potential scene in her head. It took her a moment but she finally found her voice again.

“Here?” Her answer forced you to laugh lightly, no, she wasn’t worried about using a knife on you sexually, she was worried about using a knife on you sexually in her shop after hours.

“I’m not opposed, but it doesn’t have to be. We can take this home if you can wait that is.”

She took a moment to consider the possibilities before looking back to the knife, “I can’t.”

The brunette maneuvered around the boxes of other weapons before quickly pressing her lips to yours. She kissed you as she locked the shop door, flipping her open sign to closed. You only separated from each other to set some boundaries, no stabbing, no large gashes, just light flesh wounds, the ones that would only allow trickles of blood out, and of course if you safe worded she would stop immediately. With the limits established Tenten carefully removed the knife from the box, slowly running the cold metal along your skin. The sensation and danger the knife represented made you shiver, holding your breath as Tenten kissed your shoulder.

Abruptly, she swiveled the knife and cut your shirt off in one smooth motion, leaving your torso bare within seconds. She grinned against your neck where she was leaving tiny hickies, the knife trailing up your abdomen, pressing in slightly, just enough to scratch the surface, not leaving any marks yet. Her other hand wandered up your side, eyes intently watching the blade of the knife glide over your skin. The sight was so intoxicating to her she could feel her own wetness grow just from watching, loving how the jewels reflected colored light onto your skin.

“Gorgeous…,” she mumbled the compliment against your bare shoulder, not spoken to anyone in particular and stated like the fact it was.

Again, before you could register her hands were even moving, the knife rid you of your bottoms, now leaving you completely bare in the weapons shop. Tenten took half a step back to admire your body, twisting the knife in her hand to make the reflected light from the jewels dance across your body. With an adoring smile, she closed the distance once more, this time, pressing the tip of the knife into the plush middle of your body. It wasn’t hard, just enough to let you know it was there before it slowly dragged up your skin. The cut was shallow yet effective, making you moan as your girlfriend continued to make it longer. When she stopped she ran her finger up the wound, gathering the sparse trickles of blood that oozed out. Her finger was swiftly licked off and you instinctively pushed your hips forward, desperate for more of her touch.

Tenten decided to have mercy and the hand not holding the knife wandered down to play with your crotch. Meanwhile, the knife continued to make small, shallow cuts into your skin, the brunette grinning as she carved her name into your skin. Sure, the mark wouldn’t last long, but for however long it did last she knew she’d get turned on every time she glimpsed it. Her nimble fingers worked your sex, teasing and squeezing playfully, purposely driving you further insane. The knife wandered up your body once her name was completed and it pressed against your throat.

The best part of doing this with Tenten was the absolute comfort she could give you even in situations like these. Your girlfriend was an expert weapons master and you could easily get lost in pleasure without worrying if her hand would slip. If she wanted to cut you, she would, and if she wanted to simply tease you, she definitely would. The steel beared down on your throat, making you raise your head out of instinct, even though your hips pushed down into her rough feeling hand. Her hand worked you hard, intent on getting you off as her hand licked at your chest. She trailed the knife down and left small, little cuts in what seemed to be random patterns, her mouth following after to lick up your blood.

Your moans filled the shop and only drove Tenten to work you harder, coaxing you towards your orgasm. It was obvious you were close and she moved her hand faster. Taking the knife and scratching down your skin, she didn’t draw any blood, just leaving welts and angry marks. The scratches sent you over the edge, hips bucking into Tenten’s hand as she slowed her ministrations, allowing you to ride out the waves of your climax. She kissed a few of the cuts she placed on you while your chest heaved with pants. The knife was placed back into its box carefully before Tenten leaned down to clean you up with her mouth. Her tongue lapped at the juices of your orgasm, making sure to lick all of it up. After she was done she pulled away with a smile and wiped her mouth.

She stood back up and glanced at your cut up clothes before blushing and rubbing the back of her neck, “Guess we didn’t think that through, did we?”


	15. Cockwarming w/ Choji

"Chojiiii, are you finished with work yet?" You impatiently paced around his office, knowing your mere presence was irritating him.

He had little restraint when it came to you, in the sense that he wanted nothing more than to give you attention, but this stupid paperwork wouldn't finish itself, "I'm almost done, sweetheart. I promise."

The response was mumbled and you huffed, the stack of papers next to him telling a different story, "No you're not! I want cuddles, Choji! Can't you take a break~?"

Your desperate whines physically pained him, he hated seeing you in need of something. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his face before meeting your eyes, "Come here, I can kill two birds with one stone."

The way your face lit up made him smile and he pulled away from his desk enough so you could happily clamor onto his lap. You positioned yourself on top of him, legs wrapped around his waist and face burying into his warm chest. He squeezed his arms around you and went about continuing his paperwork. It was easy for him to see over your shoulder and now that you were occupied as well, he went back into work mode. For a while, it worked efficiently. That is until you started squirming ever so slightly, hips moving against his in small movements. The grip on his pen tightened and he looked down at you, face still nuzzled into his chest.

"Sweetheart," the pet name came out as a warning, willing you to stop your teasing, "I have work to do. We can play after I'm done."

"But, Choji, I want to play nowww." 

His heart hurt when you used that tone of voice on him and mixed with the puppy dog eyes, he almost gave in, but at the last second, he steeled his resolve, "No. Later. Now stop moving or I'll have to punish you."

You muttered upset that you weren't getting your way but you obliged his order. The movement of your hips stopped and you went back to just cuddling your boyfriend. He finished a couple more reports, occasionally rubbing down your back before picking his pen back up. The close contact between you two was enjoyable despite the silence of the room. The silence of which let your thoughts run wild, mainly to sinful ideas of the man in front of you. Without completely meaning it, your hips started to move on their own accord, pressing down into his crotch. Choji tried to ignore it, desperate to finish the paperwork before he entertained the thought of attending to your desires. But when your hips pressed down especially rough he ended up breaking the pen in his hand and growling lowly.

"I told you to wait, sweetheart. But you just couldn't, could you? I suppose now I have to punish you as I promised. What a shame."

His large hands easily ripped your pants off of you, leaving your bottom half completely bare. You squeaked in surprise but bit your lip, anticipating what was to come. Thinking maybe he was going to use his hands on you or maybe even give a few spankings as a punishment, you were near confused when he pulled out his cock. He was going to fuck you already? Not like you were going to complain! Choji grabbed the lube from his desk drawer and lathered his fat cock up before sliding right into you. You moaned at the stretch and he helped you all the way down before picking up another pen. The sound of his pen scratching across the paper broke you from the trance, looking up to see he wasn't even paying attention to you anymore.

"Wha-"

"Only those who listen get rewarded. Now you can sit there with it inside of you until I'm done. You wanted to cuddle, you got it. You wanted my cock, you got it. Surely, you can't be that greedy to want more, right? Now take it like a good, little sweetheart. I only have ten more reports to go through. And. No. Moving."

The realization sank in as you accepted your fate. Nothing more than a cock sleeve for now in reparation of your actions. With the possibility of being denied orgasm, you were intent on obeying him. It wasn't easy though, Choji was big and it was hard to even breathe without being reminded of the large cock intruding in on you. He was hard inside of you and it made you shiver, though you were desperate not to move. Instead, you found purchase in gripping at his shirt, further burying your face into his chest. Quietly, you let out whimpers and mewls of noises that would briefly encourage Choji to write a bit faster. Sure, he didn't like punishing you, but this punishment could barely be called that. He would never leave you unsatisfied unless you really disobeyed. And the feeling of you wrapped around him was so tempting, he had to hold himself back from thrusting up into you on several occasions.

With the hand that wasn't writing, he held your back and rubbed gently. After a while he even slipped the hand under your shirt, giving you skin to skin contact, silently letting you know he was still thinking about you, thinking about finishing what you were asking for. An hour of being impaled on his cock passed before you felt him twitch inside of you, the feeling making you moan and grip tighter on his shirt. It was just because he got caught up on his thoughts and your reaction almost caused him to slip up and fuck you right then and there. But he was so close to finishing as it was, so he let you get resituated and continued his work with vigor. Kami, he only had two more to go, please give him strength.

When he finished the last report he slammed his hand down on the desk, rather excitedly. The sound shocked you a bit and he quickly apologized, "Er, sorry. But! I'm done! Which means you can finally get what you've wanted since you sat on my lap, sweetheart."

Hearing that you whined and finally wiggled your hips against his before his hand gripped your waist, "But don't think that means I'm not in charge."

His voice was low and gruff and drove you wild as he laid you down on the desk, finished papers moved neatly to the side, "You were such a good like cock warmer, sweetie. Should make you do it more often."

You whined, just desperate for him to move at this point, your hole clenching around him. His hips pulled back and for the first time in over an hour, his cock began to exit you. Though he didn't pull it all the way out, only leaving the tip in before pushing back in. You were past the point of needing to be worked up, already so turned on that you couldn't even dream of holding your moans back. He slammed back inside of you and your hands slapped around his shoulders, nails digging into his back. Choji's arms surrounded your upper body as he fucked in and out of you, cock already twitching inside of you. Having both been so worked up before you even started, it was obvious neither of you were going to last long.

Unsurprisingly, you were the first one to cum, hole clenching down on the cock that was molding your insides to fit it perfectly. Kisses were pressed into your neck as you panted and squirmed, trying to coax him to cum too. You didn't have to coax long though, as Choji grunted and buried himself deep within you. His warm cum filled your hole and you whined out at the feeling. He slowly thrust a few more times before picking you up in his arms, cock still planted deep in your hole.

"You did such a good job earlier, sweetheart, I think you should keep my cock warm for the rest of the night."


	16. Anal w/ Genma

"Fuck, we're out of condoms," you pointed out plainly, a twinge of disappointment in your statement.

"Yeah? You think that can really stop us?" the cocky undertones of Genma's voice made you roll your eyes as he continued to suck at your neck.

"Shiranui, I am not having your fucking kid. Not a chance in hell that I'm even gonna risk it."

The brunet grabbed at his chest mockingly, "Oh, your words hurt me so! Please, babe, you think I'm dad material? I'm not that dumb. Eh, I'll just take the back door instead."

He stated it like it was obvious, giving you his trademark wink and grin, "You say that like you've thought about it before."

"I mean… Maybe I have. C'mon, you gotta admit, it'd be hot! Women can cum from getting fucked in their ass, trust me!" 

"Oh? So you've _done_ it before, huh? I should've known coming from your perverted ass."

"As if you don't like it, so, what say you, will you let me wreck that pretty little hole of yours?" His hands trailed down your sides teasingly, lips going back to your neck to leave more bruises there.

The thought did turn you on and it _would_ be pretty hot, "Fine. But you better make sure I cum, pretty boy."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything but that, hot stuff."

Genma pushed you to lay down on the bed, easily discarding the few garments you had on. He, himself, was already naked, never one to drag things out too much. When things drag on people usually feel things and well, Genma wasn't about to address the fact that he didn't want to feel things. His hands moved deftly yet still held so much feeling in them, whether he wanted to admit that or not. It was impossible to avoid feelings, especially when you two spent so much time together. But it was so much easier to leave things unsaid for fear that it would change things. And so, you two just went about your usual routine, pushing down the things either of you wanted to say.

You found yourself face down in the hotel bed, Genma playing with your pussy like it was a brand new toy he was exploring. He curled his fingers inside of you, thumb lazily rubbing at your clit. A few moans slipped from your lips, hips gently pushing back into his fingers until they left you completely. You whined and shot a glare back at him until you gasped feeling his fingers press against your asshole. So this was his game plan. His fingers were drenched from your pussy, making it easier for him to slowly push into your puckered hole. Instinctively, you gripped the bed sheets until his other hand rubbed your ass cheek, gently advising you to relax. Taking a deep breath, you took his words to heart and relaxed your backside, allowing his fingers to press into you. He didn't move for the first minute, letting you breathe and get used to the pressure. The pressure that felt so odd, so wrong, yet so right.

When he started moving his fingers you tensed again, squeezing around his digits and full out making him moan. His reaction made you pause for a moment and you did it again, to which he let out another moan. It was absolutely astounding to you that just squeezing his fingers in your ass could reduce him to a moaning mess. He really liked this ass stuff, to the point where you're surprised he hadn't brought it up before. It encouraged you to relax a bit more and allow him to start gently thrusting his fingers. As he worked your hole open more you got more into it, embracing the pressure the feeling gave you. You laid your face into the bed and rocked yourself back onto his hand until he removed his fingers from you. Just as you were getting into it he stops! You looked back, about to give him a piece of your mind until you saw him position himself behind you, licking his lips.

Oh. So, that's why he stopped with his fingers… You held your breath and waited until finally, his tongue made contact with your ass. The wet muscle felt weird licking at your asshole, but…like a good weird. Then he slowly pushed his tongue inside of you and it was your turn to moan. You could feel your face heating up at the new sensation. It wasn't entirely unwelcome though, you embraced it and reached a hand back to pull your cheek to the side so he could get in deeper. He thrust his tongue in and out a bit, mainly to tease you and get you used to it. Then, he slid his tongue in and swirled it around, sending a shiver down your spine. You were more than worked up at this point but before you could beg he once again pulled away.

This time you were smarter though and knew what him pulling away meant. Before long you heard the cap of the lube bottle click open and then closed. You wiggled your hips in the air slightly, fully prepared to have your suave lover take your ass. He didn't leave you waiting long until you could feel his lubed up cock poking at your back entrance. His unoccupied hand rubbed at your ass cheek soothingly, silently telling you to stay relaxed. But, you weren't as worried as you were before. Now you were looking forward to it, anticipating to see how Genma could make you cum from your ass. Gently, he pushed in and you were glad he took the time to stretch you out with his fingers. He bottomed out inside of you, grinding his hips into yours as he stilled for a moment. Kami, you felt so full.

After the first thrust, you knew he was right, you were definitely going to lose your mind over this. It sent tingles all over your body, but mainly straight to your pussy. As if every thrust was directed at your clit, but his cock wasn't even touching anywhere near there. The added sensation of his balls slapping against your wet, empty hole only made you feel dirtier. His pace sped up just a bit, hands gripping at your hips. Every few thrusts he'd bury himself in deep and grind his cock in and out ever so slightly, making you whine and moan against the bed. Just to know how it would feel, you trailed one of your hands down and rubbed at your clit while Genma continued fucking your ass. It was like a whole other world of pleasure was opened up for you. Not only was his cock sending tingles to your clit but your rubbing it only amplified the feeling. He groaned from behind you and his hips sped up as he felt your ass clench around him. It was so tight he nearly lost his mind, but he was determined to get you off, if only just to prove his point.

He leaned over to press his chest against your back, kissing your shoulder and no doubt leaving marks there as well. His cock continued thrusting roughly in and out of you, driving you to a moaning mess as you chased after your orgasm. Genma's soft fingers played with your tits and you gasped before crying out his name. Your whole body felt like it was spasming as your pussy dripped and your asshole clenched tightly around his cock. The feeling was all the more he needed before he too came, spilling himself inside your ass. It was oddly sexy to feel his warm cum fill your other hole for once. He panted hard against your shoulder and he thrust into you again as his hips spasmed. Soft kisses were pressed into your shoulder, but not for too long. Slowly, he pulled out, watching as his cum began to drop out, taking his finger and shoving it back in, making sure it didn't go anywhere near your sopping pussy. You rolled over and caught your breath, meeting his eyes and the cocky grin plastered across his face. Both of you briefly thought, "what an asshole."


	17. Age Play w/ Shikaku

"(Y/N). My office. Now,” the gruff, irritated voice of your boss broke you from the paperwork you were attending to and you stood, quickly following after him.

You closed the heavy oak door behind you and smoothed your skirt out as you stood in front of his desk. Shikaku was glaring at the window, his hand stroking his facial hair. It was obvious he was fuming from something, trying to calm himself down so he wouldn’t irrationally take any anger out on you. That was just part of his personality that you adored, always so thoughtful for others and in control of his emotions. This week was rough enough for him, the anniversary of his wife’s death having been at the beginning of the week. Now, added to whatever he was upset about currently was sure to be too much for him to handle, especially alone. So, you stood there, waiting patiently and without pressure for him to speak, letting him be ready at his own pace.

“I was assigned the mission,” after five minutes of standing in silence he spoke, the words mumbled so quietly that it took you a moment to process them.

“You… _that_ mission? Alone?! But that was supposed to be assigned to-”

“The strongest shinobi besides the Hokage. Yes. And apparently, that would be me. It’s an honor.”

“It’s a suicide mission! Surely you can’t really be expected to go alone!”

Shikaku finally turned from the window to face you, his expression as stern as always despite his initial unrest, “There’s no one else to accompany me.”

“I can go. Let me be your partner on this mission,” you were adamant in standing your ground on this, unable to accept your boss going out on such a risky mission alone.

“You’re too young.”

“And you’re too old!”

He scoffed before chuckling, catching you off guard as he heartily laughed while sinking into his office chair, “Every time I see that look in your eye and hear that fiery attitude I’m reminded of why you’re a perfect fit here,” he sighed, “I know I’m not going to change your mind on this, no matter how much I’d prefer you stay here safe and sound. But, I admire your tenacity, my little fawn. We leave in four days.”

You sighed and sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk, taking in the fact that he agreed to your offer before continuing, “Thank you, I’ll do my best to support you. We’ll come back. Together.”

“Mm, with you by my side I’d fight to the ends of the earth. But, you have been neglecting your training since being promoted to my assistant. We’re done with work for today, come to my house at dawn, I’ll personally oversee your training. It will be beneficial for us to become more...in sync before the mission as well.”

With a nod, you agreed to his conditions, not about to turn down one on one training with one of the best shinobi in the village, let alone one of the most attractive. After finishing what you were working on before being interrupted, you both packed up and left the office for the day. That night, you tried to go about your routine as normal but couldn’t help your mind from wandering. You thought about the events of the day, that brief moment where he used a pet name for you replayed a million times over, your cheeks heating up each time. Then, your mind would picture the possibilities that tomorrow morning might hold for you. Cheesy visuals filled your head of Shikaku wrapping his arms around you to show you proper form, an idea you no doubt got from cheesy romance movies. As if you need help perfecting your form. You were more than capable of holding your own in a fight and this training was simply to get you back in the swing of things.

The next morning came simultaneously too fast and not fast enough. You showed up at the Nara house, taking note that the house would be more appropriately labeled as a mansion. Dawn had yet to peak across the horizon, but Shikaku was already in the courtyard, kicking the air. Making your presence known, you set your supplies down on the porch before meeting his gaze. His face brightened when he saw you, sending a strange feeling to your chest.

“Ha! Figures you’d show up early. You’re too ambitious for your own good, kid.”

You grinned back at him as you started stretching, “Hey, you started early too, old man.”

He shook his head jovially, always amused when you dished back what he gave you. Without much more small talk, your training began and from then on you were focused on furthering your abilities. After all, the success of the mission was depending on both of you being at your absolute best for the entire duration. Shikaku knew better than to take it easy on you, instead treating you as any other opponent, and more importantly, treating you as an equal. It was a mild relief, but you were confident in your abilities to the point where you knew if he _didn’t_ give it his all you’d lay his ass flat.

Two hours in and you were both fighting like a well-oiled machine, he went in for a hit, you blocked and parried to which he deflected. It ended up in you both barely being able to land a blow because the moves were just too predictable. Another half-hour and you agreed on a break, sitting on the engawa while catching your breath and chugging your water. You glanced over to Shikaku to find him already looking at you and suddenly you realized just how sweaty the training had made you. Alternatively, you also realized just how sweaty training had made Shikaku. The mesh shirt that was usually worn under his vest left little to your imagination, sweat glistening through the thin material. Silently, you thanked whatever gods existed and forced your attention back to a random tree in the courtyard.

“We should...clean up before work. You can use my shower,” he stood up after you agreed and led you inside, “Don’t worry about being quiet, Shikamaru’s on a mission of his own.”

You nodded and took note of the fact, still generally quiet though as he led you through the house to the bathroom. The place was even bigger from the inside and the bathroom itself looked like the size of your bedroom. Without much more thought you stripped once the door was closed and went to step in the shower. Blinking, you stared blankly at the shower knob, why the hell was each shower designed so damn differently? This shit looked like literal alien technology. You groaned and looked at your discarded clothes, there was no way in hell you were getting those leggings on while you were still so sweaty, let alone the sports bra. Grabbing a towel you wrapped it around your body and said a prayer.

“Shikaku…?” You called out tentatively, one hundred percent sure if you weren’t careful you’d get lost within the house, “Shikaku?”

“(Y/N)?” The door ahead on your left swung open and the older man appeared, currently shirtless and _Kami_ , his hair was down.

“Uhm, I can’t figure out your shower…” admitting it out loud was mildly embarrassing and you could see the newspaper headline flash inside your head, ‘local shinobi gets stumped over fancy shower’.

Shikaku chuckled and rubbed his neck, “Forgot about that, yeah it’s a bit intimidating, isn’t it? I’ll show ya.”

You nodded and turned around, leading the way back to the bathroom, leaving Shikaku to trail behind you. Unintentionally, it was a test of will, his eyes desperately avoiding the sight of the towel barely covering the bottom of your ass. His eyes stared a hole into the back of your head trying to avoid your body. He was not going to objectify you, not now, not ever, he was better than this. Yet, he couldn’t help how his thoughts always wandered to you, though thankfully most of them weren’t dirty, or else he probably wouldn’t ever be able to look you in the eyes.

The bathroom couldn’t come fast enough and even as he leaned into the shower to turn it on you had to pry your eyes away from his backside, ignoring the way your eyes could spend ages just taking in all the scars that adorned his torso. He straightened himself out, standing tall again as the water began to spray. Well damn, he made it look so easy. You sighed and nodded in defeat, shower: 1, you: 0.

“Thanks…”

“Don’t worry about it. You gonna need help with anything else, kid? You know how the shampoo works, right?” a shit-eating grin spread across his face and you huffed before shooting him an innocent look.

“Well, now that you mention it, I’m not quite sure I know how, I think I need someone a bit older and wiser to teach me how,” you twirled your hair and batted your eyes, your voice an octave higher, really dialing up your little girl act.

The reaction was instantaneous, if ever there was a moment where you could pinpoint when a man’s willpower broke, this would be it. Shikaku unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor, leaving you the deer in the headlights now. The both of you played off the other too well, each pushing it just a bit farther, both refusing to be the one who backed out. That game of constant cat and mouse led you here, standing in the shower as the head of the Nara clan affectionately cleaned your hair. Not like you were complaining, though.

“Such a good little fawn, always eager to learn more. Are you taking in this lesson? Have you learned how to wash your hair, young one?”

“Yes sir, thank you for teaching me. Can you teach me how to wash my body now?” Pushing, nudging the boundary line further you rested your hands on his toned chest.

He smiled softly and grabbed the washcloth. There was no nervousness, most likely thanks to these roles you were both embracing. Instead, you felt confident. If the way you asked for him to wash you was any indication. His hands gently caressed your skin, lathering the soap over your body. Boldly, his hands lingered on your tits, brushing the rough material of the cloth over your nipples, making you arch into him. Your hands rested on his biceps, marveling in the way that they flexed just from washing you. After your torso was scrubbed the cloth wandered to your thighs, silently coaxing you to spread them.

Once you spread your legs his hand cupped your sex through the washcloth, another hand gently holding your face, keeping your eyes locked on his. Your hips instinctively rolled into his touch, a small gasp leaving you as the washcloth grazed over your clit. He grinned and finally leaned in, capturing your lips in his, thumb brushing over your cheek. Kissing back you slid your arms around his neck, keeping him there to kiss you more. His hand rubbed a bit harder before leaving altogether, washing the rest of your body while he kissed you. If his lips wouldn’t have been on yours you would have whined at the loss of contact. Luckily for him, he finished washing you soon enough, not leaving you enough time to complain.

As he hung up the washcloth, you refused to accept that was the end of your physical contact with him, “Can I practice what I learned on you, sir?”

“Well, of course. Learning by experience is always best. Go ahead, little one.”

With his affirmative answer, you reached up, scrubbing his long hair and massaging his scalp. Meanwhile, his hands wandered your sides, rubbing up and down as you tended to him. You made sure to condition his hair thoroughly, it’d be a shame to see those locks of his get dry. When it came to his body you washed it in record time, though you purposely avoided his crotch, saving it for last. Now, it was your turn to tease him, gently rubbing the washcloth over his half-hard cock. His eyes closed and he sighed deeply, trying to resist the way your hand wrapped around him through the cloth.

“Fuck me, Shikaku.”

Slowly, his eyes reopened and he looked at you, almost expecting you to be joking, or maybe he was hallucinating, but you repeated yourself, “Fuck me, Shikaku.”

He let out the breath he was holding and his hands gripped your hips, mouth leaning in to latch onto your neck this time. Carefully, he coaxed you to let him lift you, to let him show off those muscles he worked hard to earn. As if you really needed coaxing to let him do that. Your back pressed against the shower wall, legs wrapped around his waist, holding his hips close to yours. His cock nuzzled against you and he groaned, nipping at your neck. A moan left your lips and your hands went to his hair, tugging on it gently just to get him to groan again.

“I can’t wait any longer to have you, little fawn.”

“Mmm, figures, the old man doesn’t have any patience left in his old age,” you giggled softly, though, in reality, the feeling was mutual as you were more than ready to get railed by him.

“Hmph, damn kids and their smart mouths,” he mumbled into your neck but still reached down, pushing his cock into you slowly.

Your head leaned back against the wall in a silent gasp as his member spread you, deliciously sliding deeper until he hit your cervix. His arms wrapped around you like he was going to lose you, letting you get adjusted to his size before slowly thrusting. He groaned and kissed you as his hips moved at an agonizing pace to the point where you began to move yours forward just to meet him faster. Eventually, he got the hint, though he did prolong it a bit further just to tease you. Finally, he fucked his cock into you like he meant it, quick, deep strokes that hit you in all the right places. With every thrust, you could feel the prominent veins on his cock drag along your walls driving you, almost literally, up the wall.

The first time Shikaku moaned your name you nearly came right then, the sound sending a shiver down your spine and straight to your pussy. How many nights had you imagined what this would be like? Now, to have him fucking you like you were a goddess...it was overwhelming. As he continued to slam in and out of you, your nerves went wild, feeling like your whole body was on fire and the steamy bathroom didn’t help. One of his rough fingers met your clit and you knew you were done for. He rubbed quick and rough in time with his hips and you found yourself falling apart in his arms.

You cried out his name, clawing your nails down his back as your pussy spasmed and clenched around his cock. He held you tight, riding you through your orgasm, fingers still rubbing your clit as your thighs continued to shake. The son of a bitch sent you straight into a second orgasm, a scream of ecstasy tearing from your throat. Your whole body tensed and Shikaku buried himself deep inside of your pussy before he groaned and emptied his load. The feeling was heaven, his warm cum filling you full and as you came down from your high you found you couldn’t wait until tomorrow’s training session.


	18. Gagging w/ Asuma

"Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living, precious?" The voice addressing you was deep and made you press your legs together.

You turned around and was met with the face of a man who was equally as attractive as his voice, "Wouldn't you like to know stud?"

He laughed and you felt your body heat up at the sound as he sat on the stool next to you, "How about I settle for your name?"

"(Y/N), you?" 

"Asuma. 'S a pleasure," He downed the rest of his drink and ordered another one for him as well as for you.

The two of you chatted for a while, the conversation coming easy especially since you were engaged in trying to keep him talking with that luxurious voice of his as long as you could. You talked so much you barely drank anymore, slowly finishing the drinks he originally ordered when he sat down. Asuma was a charismatic man and you found yourself ensnared in his smile and smooth voice. He was equally as enchanted with you, eyes constantly locked on yours. Before you knew it the bar was closing and you two were standing a bit awkwardly outside the establishment.

"So, uh, you wanna come back to my place?"

Your face lit up at the suggestion and you quickly accepted the offer, prompting Asuma to take your arm and lead you to his house. The place was huge and if you were sober and not so fucking horny, you would have asked just how loaded he was. But the second the front door closed your lips were on each other in heated kisses. Kami, his lips tasted even better than they looked. Somehow, you two managed to make it to his ridiculously large bedroom while still being connected at the lips. Your hands slipped under his shirt after the best was discarded and you groaned feeling just how built his chest was. Meanwhile, his own hands gripped your hips, kneading the flesh there as he sat you in his lap.

Asuma bit your bottom lip teasingly, grinning at your reaction. Slowly, you started grinding your hips down into his, and finally, it was his turn to groan. The noise was heavenly and it prompted you to continue grinding. For the first time since you began, your lips parted, Asuma leaning his head back and he lifted his hips to meet yours. His hands gripped the hem of his shirt and he pulled it off, allowing you to watch the show. Never in your life had you wanted to suck a dick so bad. Your own shirt quickly followed and you pushed Asuma to lay down on the bed. Exploring a bit, you let your hands roam his torso, trailing a bit longer over the sparse scars that covered his skin. Gingerly, you hooked your fingers into the waistband of his pants and began to pull them down, leaving him in just his boxers.

His legs were just as toned as the rest of him, only further driving your horny brain wild. Your hands greedily reached up to his boxers and palmed him gently through the material. He let out a sigh and rubbed his face, relishing in the feeling of you ridding him of his boxers and wrapping your bare hand around his length. Just the sight of his fat cock finally free of restraints had you drooling and you quickly replaced your hand with your mouth. Slowly, you pushed his cock further into your mouth, fingers still stroking what you couldn't fit. Asuma groaned and lifted your hair back, watching as your lips took more of him in. He let you take your time, wanting to see just how far you could go down and with your determination, he wasn't surprised when eventually your nose brushed his pubic bone.

You brought yourself up and took a deep breath, moaning at the sight of his now spit covered dick shining in the dim light of the room. His hips lifted off the bed slightly to meet your mouth quicker when you leaned back down, eager to be back inside of your warm mouth. Again, you took his cock all the down, this time gagging slightly before relaxing and breathing through your nose. Asuma gasped and moaned when you gagged, boosting your ego and giving you quite the idea. Your lips wrapped tightly around him as you began to bob your head, testing the limits of your gag reflex. The sound made the man beneath you lose his mind, thrusting up into your mouth to make you gag more. Feeling your throat constrict and spasm around him drove him crazy, leaning upon his elbows just to watch the sight better. Your mouth kept working him, egged on by the thought of making Asuma cum so hard maybe he'd just fall in love with you, or your mouth at least. The idea made you snicker, rather it would have if you didn't have a mouth full of cock.

Speeding up, you occasionally stopped with your mouth all the way down, trying to work your mouth down even a bit more. His cock nuzzled further into the back of your throat and you had to relax so you wouldn't end up vomiting on his dick. Asuma groaned, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to prolong his climax. Your throat just felt too good to let it finish before he got to fully appreciate it. But, those disgusting noises coming from your throat as you gagged was seriously testing him. Though you had different plans, not exactly wanting to be hoarse tomorrow and your hand reached up to play with his heavy balls. It was enough to make Asuma's thighs shake and the next time you gagged he was cumming, shooting ropes of cum into the back of your throat. You didn't exactly have much choice but to swallow everything he gave you, only taking your mouth off of him when you finished swallowing. With a triumphant grin, you took in his heaving chest and blushing face.


	19. Praise Kink w/ Itachi

Another rag filled with blood was wiped across your forehead, the sweat dripping down your skin and burning the cuts you had. As the secret compound came into view your footing faltered but you couldn't stop now, you were so close to being home. Or at least, the place you considered home. The front door came not fast enough and you stumbled through, your legs milliseconds away from giving out. At this point, you were only standing and moving out of pure determination and spite. With your presence, a couple of other Akatsuki members appeared to investigate the commotion, Deidara making some smart ass comment about how shitty you looked. Your blurry vision could barely process things, the last thing you remembered was a sea of black enveloping you before unconsciousness came to claim you.

Hours later, you woke with a groan and a hand resting on your shoulder to prevent you from sitting up. Every possible part of your body hurt so you didn't put up a fight, laying back down. You blinked your eyes open, adjusting to the light slowly. As your brain was able to finally process things again you realized it was Itachi who was sitting beside the bed. The sight of him reassured you, sending a sense of ease over you. He smiled softly, thumb gently rubbing over the back of your hand. Without words, he was telling you just how much he adored you, knowing that if he were to talk now it would overwhelm you. A damp cloth was placed on your forehead while Itachi continued to attend to your wounds. Soft music was playing in the background and somewhere in your mind, you recognized it was the traditional music he tended to play when he was stressed. Knowing you caused an already anxious man more turmoil guilted you slightly, but before it could become overwhelming you fell back to sleep.

The next time you woke up, Itachi was still sitting next to you, though he moved to sit next to you on the bed. Compared to earlier, you felt infinitely better, ignoring his silent pleas for you to lay back down. You sat up, testing your limbs and the injuries you sustained. Nothing felt extremely out of the ordinary, just a bit of discomfort really.

"I used a salve. It should help with the pain," his voice broke you out of your concentration, meeting his gaze again.

"Thank you," you answered quietly.

A long pause fell over you two, just comfortable silence as you continued to look at each other. Itachi's eyes practically screamed that he had more to say to you, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, he leaned forward quickly, gingerly locking lips with you. As his mouth pressed into yours his hands cupped your face, holding you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck, trying to pull him even closer. The only time you broke the kiss was to breathe before hurriedly going back in.

"You're amazing," the compliment was muttered against your jaw where he was currently kissing, "I heard the details. (Y/N), you excel so far above everyone else. How can you stand to have me in your presence?"

"Itachi…," you breathed out, hands playing with his silk hair, "You're just as amazing as I am, if not more."

He let out a breathy laugh, as if the counter compliment was amusing to him, "No, dearest. You soar higher than anyone else. Don't sell yourself short."

His hand lifted one of yours to his lips and he kissed up your arm before continuing, "I'm glad you've come back to me. I was beginning to worry. Most others would have perished on that mission. But you- you finished it and more."

It was your turn to laugh softly, "Yeah, finished it and came back in tatters more like."

"You sustained grave injuries yet still made it home. Simply another testament to your abilities, love. Now hush, no more negative talk," his hands ghosted across your shoulders, bare from when he bandaged you up earlier.

The dull ache in your body was proof the injuries were bad, considering that even after medical healing you were still mildly in pain. Yet, Itachi was determined to kiss them better, gently caressing each patched up spot and pressing a kiss into it. Thanks to his affections you became more aware of your body, taking note you were only wearing shorts. His hands were all over your body, ghosting over your skin before returning to your face. He played with your hair, simply gazing into your eyes before kissing you again. You pulled him closer, taking his hair out of the usual ponytail it was pulled back in. A curtain of his black locks fell around your face, closing out the rest of the world from you two. His hands wandered to your chest as he continued to kiss you, fingers massaging your breasts and coaxing a moan from you.

"You sound beautiful, beloved. Let me hear you sing."

His soft fingertips tugged on your nipples, playing with them as he kissed you, happily swallowing each of the moans you gave him. Itachi was definitely a foreplay man, but this time his hands moved quicker than normal. Usually, he'd spend an hour just kissing and making out with you. Now, your shorts were already discarded and a hand rubbed softly at your clit. Granted, you were a bit needy yourself, tugging at his long sleeve shirt until he removed it. You ran your hands down his chest, his eyes closing at your touch. When his eyes opened again he took your hands in his as he went to sink down further in between your legs until you stopped him.

"'Tachi… I need you…," your words were breathy and to the point, knowing if he used his mouth your abs would be sorer than they already were from your injuries.

The brief look of disappointment on his face almost made you laugh, he was a giver in every sense of the word and sex was no different, "Anything you want, love. Just say the words and I will give it to you."

He kissed the pulse point on the inside of your wrist and knelt between your spread legs. Paying extra mind to your wounds he hovered over your body, propped up on his elbows as he slowly pushed into you. You sighed in unison, Itachi burying his face into your neck, his thumbs rubbing over your shoulders affectionately. Slowly, his hips pushed in further until he was in all the way, kissing your neck and brushing his fingers along your arms.

"You feel divine, love. So warm and wet for me. You make me lose my mind."

His mumbled words made you moan quietly, rolling your hips up to meet his. A hand gripped your waist as he thrust against you, whispered praises spilled into your ear with each movement. You whined at his words, the compliments only adding to your pleasure. When you could manage to get words out in between pants you made sure to return a compliment, adamant to let him know how good he was making you feel. He leaned his head back, hair falling down his shoulders, looking like a statue above you. Your nails dug into his shoulders and you pleaded for him to move faster. At first, he was hesitant, not wanting to strain your injuries, but after you breathlessly begged again he knew he couldn't refuse you. His hips moved faster, dragging his cock in and out of you. Each time he thrust he changed the angle of his hips until you gasped and dug your nails into his skin again. He grinned slightly, knowing he found your special spot. After that, he kept the angle the same, pounding into you.

"I'm going to make you feel good, darling. As good as you make me feel. Love, you look so heavenly like this…"

The pitch of his voice began to betray him, getting slightly higher as he tried to prolong his climax. Again, he was a giver and adamant about making sure you experienced the ultimate pleasure first. His pace quickened and a finger met your clit again, rubbing it in practiced circles. The only time his mouth stopped giving you breathless praise was when they were softly leaving marks along your skin. You arched your back off the bed, hands wandering his body before settling in his hair. Itachi groaned and his finger on your clit moved faster, noticing how close you were to the edge.

"Cum for me, dearest. Show me you're still alive."

The last comment was little more than a desperate plea and it confirmed suspicions you had earlier. Itachi must have been distraught over your condition when you returned. And rightfully so, having lost nearly everyone important to him, the thought of also losing you weighed on his mind constantly. Yet each time you had a mission you were determined to show him how capable you were, show him how you would always keep your promise to return to him. So, you had no problems with showing him just how alive you were, calling out his name and moaning as you let your orgasm claim you. Your pussy clenched around his still thrusting cock, making the grip on your waist tighten. Nails raking down his back he gasped your name and held you tightly in his arms. His hips kept moving, riding you through your orgasm before he groaned and came inside of you. The feeling was overwhelming and as each of you came down from your highs you held onto each other. Itachi kissed your temple and you barely remember him cleaning you both up as sleep yet again claimed you.


	20. Size Kink w/ Kisame

"Hi, can I help you find any…anything?" your customer service voice chimed out, only stuttering over your words when you finally looked up and up and up and met the eyes of the customer in front of you.

Said customer was a hulk of a man, though the bluish tint to his skin had you questioning even that part. You were used to being generally small and short but the height of this man made you remember that all the more. Still, you had a job to do and kept the cheerful smile plastered onto your face. The man turned around and looked down at you rather amused, though you were relieved when his face broke out in a smile.

"Why yes, I need help finding some bandages and perhaps a new shirt," his voice boomed out, nearly sending you to your knees at the pure baritone nature of it.

Only now did you notice the tatters in his shirt and the gash covering his torso, "Oh, gosh, okay! H-Here just follow me!"

Clamoring about you collected medical equipment and grabbed his hand, leading him to the back of the shop after flipping the open sign to closed. You sat him down at your simple kitchen chair, which almost looked comical under his large form. But you didn't have time to ogle over the sight of him as he was still actively bleeding. Your hands prepped the supplies quickly and you were about to start fixing him up when his hands wrapped around yours, effectively stopping you.

"You don't need to do this, little dewdrop. I can do it myself."

Besides the affectionate nickname catching you off guard, you steeled your resolve and shook your head at him, "Please, let me do this! I don't see how you can stitch yourself up with your hands shaking so!" 

He raised an eyebrow and looked to his hands holding yours. Sure enough, even while clasped around yours, his hands were shaking. Damn, the injury must be affecting him more than he thought. With a defeated sigh he let your hands go and leaned back into the chair, the wood ominously creaking beneath his weight. You sat on another chair in front of him and went to work, first, discarding him of the tattered shirt barely covering him. Still, to see his chest completely bare had your cheeks heating up. Your hands pressed against his abdomen to put pressure on the wound, intent to stop the blood. As you held your hands there the man in front of you rubbed his face.

"How did you get this injury?"

"Best not for you to ask questions, little one," so much for small talk.

"Can I at least have your name?"

The man seemed to think about it for a moment before answering, "Kisame. Yours?"

You gave him your name and reveled in the small smile he offered you after hearing it. After the introduction he seemed to relax slightly, allowing just a bit of small talk between you two. He told you he was injured in a fight, though he wouldn't go into too much detail and you wouldn't ask. The blood flow finally slowed and you took the cloth away, throwing it into a nearby bin. Then you set about cleaning the wound, frowning when Kisame tensed at the antiseptic that no doubt burned. Your other hand grabbed his and held it tight to support him through the pain. Briefly, you took in the sheer size difference of your hands, your own barely as big as his palm. After cleaning, you carefully bandaged the gash, paying mind to patch it up so it hopefully wouldn't rip open again.

"Thank you."

It was a simple statement, but it conveyed a tone of finality, that he was leaving and you turned from putting the supplies away, "You still need a shirt. And please, let me make you some food. It'll help you recover better."

Kisame should have turned down the offer, but you were hospitable and altogether unassuming. So, against the better judgment, he was trained with, he accepted your offer. Thankfully, you had a meal already on cooking since the morning and you dished out two bowls for the two of you. As you ate, it felt natural and easy to sit across from each other and chat. The conversation flowed from topics of your favorite colors, to what you thought about the fate of stray dogs. There was no rhyme or reason to what you talked about and that's what made it interesting. But, as Kisame finished his fourth bowl, you realized it was once again drawing to a close. You weren't sure why, maybe it was his attractive looks, but you didn't want to say goodbye to him. He offered to help do dishes and you actually accepted his help, if only to keep him around that much longer. Again, that only lasted for a handful of minutes until you were left shifting from foot to foot as both of you stood around in silence.

"You… You could always stay the night," you offered boldly before quickly adding, "To help you heal more, of course!"

His eyebrows raised before he nodded at your second part, "Of course, of course. You're right. It would help. I'll stay. Do you have an extra bed?" 

Your face dropped slightly and you laughed a bit nervously, "Uhh, well, no, but you can have my bed! There's room enough for you." 

"And enough for you too? Well, 'suppose even if not, you could always sleep on top of me, dewdrop," Kisame stated plainly before laughing at your sheepish reaction.

"I-I suppose," your cheeks heated up at the image of you curled up on his chest, another reaction that Kisame didn't miss.

He leaned down until he was eye level, grinning suavely, "I still need to repay you for patching me up, so name your price, and don't be shy about it."

You thought about it for a moment, knowing he wouldn't accept 'nothing' as an answer, "Kiss me."

"Damn, that's a pretty cheap price for a wrap job. But I guess I shouldn't complain. I'll gladly kiss you a million times over," with that, Kisame lifted you from the floor so your face was level with his.

Wrapping your legs around his torso, careful to mind his wound, you rested your hands on his broad shoulders. His smile was contagious and even as he leaned in for the kiss it was all a bit surreal. The soft lips against yours tasted, unlike anything you ever kissed before. Reminiscent of salt with a spearmint kick to it, almost like taffy. It was far from bad and when he went to pull away you found yourself following his mouth, keeping the contact. He exhaled in amusement against you but obeyed your wishes, kissing you again and again. His large hands supported your bottom, one hand easily covering an entire cheek as he held you close. The sheer size of the man had you wet from the second he walked into your store and now that he was kissing you in his arms you were a bit anxious to get the show on the road if you will.

You pulled away to peel your shirt off, white eyes taking in every inch of newly revealed skin. The shirt landed somewhere in the hallway as Kisame wandered through to what he deemed your bedroom. Not like it was hard to spot anyway, it was the only room that had a bed in the middle. Gingerly, he laid you down on the bed and snickered.

"You're definitely going to have to sleep on top of me," He grinned and kissed down your jaw to your neck.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," you responded in a breath, moaning at the way he sucked on your skin.

The sharp teeth so close to your jugular had your heart beating a bit faster. Though you were almost positive Kisame wouldn't hurt you, just knowing there was a possibility turned you on even more. He nipped slightly and you gasped at the feeling before letting out a moan. The reaction was exactly what he wanted and he took it as an invitation to do more to you, a hand placing itself between your legs and rubbing you through your pants. A grin spread across his face as he felt your wetness even through the material and went about undoing them, eager to see just how soaked you were. Once completely bare he slipped twin fingers down, damn you really were soaked. He pushed the thick digits inside, slowly working you open and making a comment about how he needed to stretch you.

Foolishly, you thought that just meant fingering you for a few minutes and then the main event, but you couldn't have been more wrong. Just when you thought you were going to get fucked, Kisame instead pushed a third, thick finger inside of you. You were already a moaning mess but he still pumped his fingers in and out, working you open even more. He curled his fingers just right and before long you were having your first orgasm of the night. Finally, he pulled all of his fingers out and began kicking your juices off. His fingers then hooked into his pants and boxers, pushing them down and off, leaving you gasping at the sight of what lay underneath.

Words were unfathomable as you took in the absolute fear-invoked of a cock he had. Truly, when people wrote about a cock able to split a person in two, there was a picture of him next to it. It made sense now as to why he went to such lengths to prep you and still you thought maybe he should go back to prepping you more. Yet you didn't voice any of those fears, the feeling of lust overtaking you and you decided you needed to try and take it right then and there. Kisame seemed to notice though and asked if you had any lube, pouring a copious amount onto his length before flipping you onto all fours. Like the horny bitch you currently were, you pressed your face down and wiggled your ass in the air slightly, begging him to fuck you already.

"You look so good like this, dewdrop. I'm going to fuck you so good. You're gonna look so sexy trying to take as much of my dick as you can."

His lewd words earned a moan from you and the tip of his cock nudged against your entrance. Slowly and carefully, he pushed inside of you, listening for any cues from you for him to stop, but when none came he went as far as your pussy would allow him to. For a moment, he stayed still, the sheer size of him spearing you had you moaning and gripping at the sheets nearly losing your mind. He barely got halfway in, but that was still impressive for your first time taking him. Inch by inch he pulled out until the tip was the only thing left inside of you before pushing back in, forcing you open again. You whined and wiggled your ass slightly, needing more movement from him, no matter how much it could potentially hurt.

Kisame groaned and obliged, pulling his hips out a bit quicker before thrusting back in. His heavy balls slapped against your clit, sending shivers down your spine. Where other lovers would lean down and kiss your shoulder, Kisame easily leaned over and caught your mouth in a kiss, not having to worry about stretching to reach at all. His large hands played with your tits, tugging on your nipples like they were toys. Though even with all the rippling pectorals and sheer body size, each of his touches were soft and playful. He pounded into you and you came at the sight of your stomach protruding with each thrust. The squeeze around him as you came was honestly a bit painful for him, but hey it's a good thing he got off on that. He helped you ride out your orgasm and then continued, almost literally, rearranging your guts.

"Fuck, dewdrop, this pussy feels so good wrapped around me, I could keep you like this forever."

Somewhere, your mind knew you only met this man today, but the overwhelming majority just didn't give a shit. He could keep you forever and it'd be a happy life. As long as it meant he'd fuck you like this, you'd be content. His hips seemed to only go faster, but with the amount of thigh muscle he was working with, it made sense. You came again when his balls hit against your clit particularly rough, sending your thighs shaking and you gripped the bedsheets desperately. Kisame groaned as you came again and his hands never stopped touching you, groping at every inch of your body.

Though it was only after your third orgasm did he start to falter himself. He grunted and gripped your shoulder a bit tighter than before, hips stuttering in their rhythm. But, he wasn't done yet and flipped you onto your back before picking the pace back up, fucking into you like a crazed animal. You weren't about to complain though and not like you could either, at this point you could barely form words longer than his name and various cusses. Kisame nipped along your collarbone, muffling his groans before he growled and shoved himself deep, covering your inner walls in white. It didn't stop there, his load felt like it kept coming and coming, the sheer feeling sending you into another orgasm. By the time he was finished your stomach had a barely yet still there bulge, thanks to the massive load he gave you. You babbled incoherent whines, whimpers, and moans and now this time, it was Kisame's turn to tend to you.

As he cleaned you up and, like promised, settled you on his chest, he grinned while rubbing your back, "Guess I should get stabbed more often."


	21. Yandere/Spanking w/ Inoichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains yandere and mildly dubcon themes! if you're not comfortable with either please do not read! inoichi just makes me feel some type of way uwu

With a content sigh, you unlocked the front door to your apartment, a slight fuzziness blurring your vision and limbs thanks to the alcohol coursing through your veins. Your keys were discarded into the cutesy trinket tray, your shoes kicked off into the ever-growing pile nearby. The date was an okay one, nothing extremely exciting but, hey, he was cute and it was a fun time. It may have sounded obnoxious when said out loud, but no men your age interested you. Not like you didn't give a plethora of them chances, and you still made friends with most of them. You just never seemed to form that romantic attachment you craved so desperately. What that said about your mental health wasn't totally lost on you, but not like you could (or wanted) to do a whole lot about it.

The sweater covering your shoulders was thrown onto a chair, your constricting belt quickly following as you made your way to your bedroom. At first, you didn't notice it, didn't notice anything at all. You simply continued walking on past the kitchen and living room, into your bedroom where you stripped your shirt and pants off. Trudging back out to the bathroom in your underwear and bra, your brows furrowed. You didn't remember turning one of the lights on… Chalking it up to the kitchen stove light you always left on, you continued your mission of brushing your teeth and face. When you came back out of the bathroom, you headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, freezing when you saw a figure sitting in one of your chairs, contently reading a book. 

"S-Sir?!" the big kitchen light was on, illuminating the stoic face of one of Konoha's strongest shinobi.

The older blond man placed his book down, seeming annoyed it took you this long to notice him before he started with a huff, "I pay all my employees well, even ones as low down on the ladder as you. One would think that allows for better locks. And it's about time you arrived home, considering you have work tomorrow, no?" 

Confusion was about the only emotion you could feel as your boss all but scolded you, besides the dull horny you always felt when it came to the man in front of you, though you suppressed that part for now, "Better wha- What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

Inoichi stood slowly, towering over you and making you regret the harsh tone you used, "Because it seems you forgot whom you belong to, dearest rosebud."

Besides the fact that his reply gave you more questions than answers, you silently gasped at the pet name he used. It was the same pet name your secret admirer had been using for you. You never saw the constant flower bouquets, food deliveries, or expensive gifts as harmful. They were, if anything, an ego boost to you thus far. All delivered to you with the sweetest notes, describing how ethereal you were, and always addressing you as rosebud, albeit also sounding a bit possessive. Additionally, in the six months, you had been receiving gifts, you hadn't been on any dates, instead choosing to focus on your new career supporting the Torture and Interrogation Department. A career that found you moving up the ladder fast, though you were still just doing menial tasks. Briefly, you wondered how much Inoichi had to do with those promotions, but he took a step towards you, cupping your face in his hand, and tore you from your thoughts.

"I think it's about time you come home. To your true home, don't you?"

Your heart thumped loudly in your throat and you nodded against your better judgment, "I do."

The smile you were met with sent a warm tingle through your body, and you returned a smile of your own. Inoichi nodded and picked his book up from the table, his other hand patting the top of your head. The silent praise had your chest swelling with pride for some reason unknown to you. It should have alarmed you how easily you accepted his offer, though you rationalized that you didn't have much choice, fearing that if you rejected him the trained ninja would take you anyways. Better to go willingly than be taken by force, right? Well, that and you were still a bit tipsy.

Before long, you were tucked snugly into the side of the blond man, his arm wrapped protectively around you. The route to his home was longer than it should have been, you suspected he was purposely avoiding the main streets. Being a high ranking shinobi taking a girl home during the early hours of the morning would raise questions. Especially a girl that worked under him. His warm touch was protecting you from the cold and the smell of his expensive cologne was intoxicating. It had you snuggling into his side more, an act which made him smile, he knew his rosebud wouldn't deny him. This definitely proved you deserved a present larger than anything he gifted you previously.

The Yamanaka clan complex was expansive and the main house was nothing to sneeze at either, easily dwarfing your apartment several times over. He led you inside, showing you around and you took notice of how similar his place was to yours. Not in the layout or big furniture pieces, but he had the same type of napkins, your favorite drinks, even your shampoo in his bathroom which you assumed was his daughter's. It didn't dawn on you until he took you on a tour of his room just how deep you were in. In his room, you found clothing that was unmistakably yours, items that had gone missing months ago and some just last week. They ranged from shirts and leggings to underwear and even a pillowcase. You tried not to take note of how some pieces were stained with white spots. Uneasiness began to grow in your gut as you wondered what exactly you had gotten yourself into when your phone buzzed with a notification. You pulled it out, only to have Inoichi take it from you and punch in your passcode.

His face soured, "You really think that lowlife deserves a second date? Before you give me even _one_? Disgusting."

Your date from earlier must have texted back after you replied you wanted to see him again. He was about to slide your phone onto the dresser when it began to ring. If the scowl on his face told you anything, it was, unfortunately, your date calling. The guy did say he preferred talking over text and at the time, you didn't mind, but now, it was really rather annoying.

"Answer it. Reject him. Reject him like you know you want to," the direction was clear and stern, leaving no room for discussion as he thrust the phone in your direction.

Nervously, you took the device from him and answered the call. Rejecting someone, in general, was an anxiety-inducing task, but to have an overbearing admirer glare you down while doing so was all the more nerve-wracking. Your voice wavered slightly as you talked and although Inoichi still frowned, his hands played through your hair, skimming the ends of your locks. The guy on the other end was rightfully confused while you explained you never wanted to see him again because just an hour ago you texted you were looking forward to it. Part of you hoped he would pick up on the odd behavior and come after you, but the realistic part of your brain told you the boy was too daft and a measly coward. The opposite of the man in front of you.

Once the call was complete the smile returned to the blonde's face, "Good flower! I knew you wanted to be with me. But-," his face fell again, a look of complete seriousness that made you swallow hard, "I can't forgive your little indiscretion. Not yet. It seems you need a punishment to truly remind you of whom you belong to, rosebud."

Your face grew cold at the implications, yet still, you allowed Inoichi to lead you towards the bed. He sat on the edge and patted his expansive thighs, hardened with all the training he did. You should be refusing, should be running far, far away from this situation. But, it was too tempting. How many times does the man you fantasize about return your affections so vigorously? Additionally, a spanking from him sounded like time well spent and you did deserve it for trying to date someone else when you were meant for him. You laid yourself across his legs, the pants you haphazardly put on before leaving being tugged down to your knees. His hands caressed your backside, massaging your ass cheeks before giving a playful swat to them.

"Count them. If you lose count we start over. We'll stop when I think you've learned your lesson. Got it?"

You nodded before squeaking out a, "Yes, daddy."

The name seemed to both please and shock the man, as his hand stalled in mid-air before he grinned. Then, he brought his hand down to your cheek, prompting you to call out the number. A second smack was quick to follow onto the other cheek along with a third, his hands only stalling to hear you mutter out the number. Thankfully, he was merciful in his technique, alternating cheeks and making sure to smack the untouched parts of your backside. A couple even landed harshly on your folds, the wetness gathering there only intensifying the pleasure-pain you felt. After spank thirty, it was hard to find an area that wasn't welting up, and so he went over the areas he already smacked. It made it all the more sensitive as your legs jerked slightly and hands clutched at the comforter beneath you. Your ass was raw and bleeding slightly in a few places, yet still, his hands struck you, enjoying each conflicted whine that left your mouth.

At fifty, you prayed he would be finished, but he kept on spanking, making sure to land more smacks over your pussy. He'd make comments that were a mix of degrading praise about how wet you were for him and how well he was going to fuck you. The promise of being railed by the ever-growing hard-on beneath you was the only thing keeping you from begging him to stop. You were determined to be a good girl for your daddy, despite the burning pain you felt on your rear. Somewhere in the midst of the sixties, you actually came on his hand after he smacked your pussy again, earning rumbling praise from the man above you. Finally, at seventy-five, he stopped, most likely because his hands were sore at this point too. Your reprieve was capitalized by him affectionately rubbing and massaging your abused cheeks as if it pained him to hurt you. Without restraint, you whined into his chest as he held you, hips grinding down against his.

He laughed softly and kissed along your jaw, "Have you learned your lesson? Are you ready to accept me as your one and only?"

"Yes, I've learned my lesson, daddy. You're the only one I want in my life. Now and always, please never leave me," you held onto his shirt as you locked gazes with him, your best puppy dog eyes on display.

They worked their intended magic, as you could see his expression soften almost immediately, "Good little blossom. I'll never leave your side and you'll never leave mine. Especially not after we become one, petal."

The notion was intoxicating, being loved by someone so much they'd do anything for you. But right now, the love you needed was physical and with the goal dangling right above your head, you were desperate to reach it. Your hands slid under his shirt and peeled it off, your own being removed soon after. Within a flash, you both were naked and kissing each other feverishly. Inoichi laid back on the bed's pillows, admiring the sight of you perched atop him. You didn't mind being on top, taking the advantage to push his cock into you quickly. As you sank down on him, his hands stroked up and down your thighs, giving a testing thrust up into you. You sat on his cock as much as your body would allow and without hesitation, began to bounce yourself on him. He sighed in pleasure as you wrapped around him so perfectly, telling you he expected nothing less from his perfect rosebud. The praise drove you wild, finally getting the recognition you deserved, albeit in the form of compliments on your sex technique.

When your thigh muscles began to clam up from overuse he laid your body down on top of him. His thick arms wrapped around your torso and he wasted little time in thrusting up into you. Hands caressed your shoulders and he locked gazes with you, unable to tear his eyes away from your face. In the midst of your passionate throes, Inoichi couldn't help but get lost in your otherworldly beauty, only the noises you made and the movement of his hips kept him grounded. It felt like your pussy was made for him, wrapping around him so perfect and driving him insane, he had trouble restraining himself from fucking into you harder. His lips met yours fiercely, kissing and holding onto you like you might disappear at any time. You put a hand on his cheek as you kissed him back and snaked a hand down between your bodies to rub at your clit. Though, your hand was soon removed, being replaced by one of Inoichi's, who explained he was determined to be the one who pleased you. As if you'd have any qualms about that.

His surprisingly smooth fingertips rubbed at your clit and with the constant feeling of his cock pounding against your cervix, you quickly came a second time. Yet still, his fingers kept moving, only stopping for a brief moment to let you ride out your high. The look on his face let you know he was close to orgasm himself, the blush covering his cheeks made your own heat up. Seeing the older blond man so lost in ecstasy, lost in your body, was absolutely pussy clenching. He groaned and held onto you tighter, his face burying into your neck as he moaned your name. The number of times you imagined him calling out your name in pleasure had absolutely nothing on the real thing. You whined into his chest and dug your nails into his shoulder, relishing in the way his cock pounded into your hole, hitting the same spot over and over. Every little thing was mind-blowing when added together and when you heard Inoichi announce he was cumming inside of you, you easily spiraled into another orgasm of your own. You clenched around his twitching cock, milking him for all he was giving you.

After you coaxed a second orgasm from Inoichi you let him pull out, both panting hard and nearly passed out. Yet somehow, he managed to get you into the bathtub and cleaned you up, personally washing you as he whispered constant praises in your ear. You nearly fell asleep like that, if it wouldn't have been for the cold surrounding you once the water was drained. Inoichi sat you down in front of the vanity after he dried your body and affectionately brushed your hair while blow-drying it. Again, the attention and repetitive actions almost put you to sleep, your daddy coaxing you awake with kisses to your jaw. He instructed you to pick out something to wear in the closet while he waited for you in the bed. You assumed he meant to pick something of his to wear for the night, but once you entered the expansive walk-in closet, it all became a bit too clear. The wall opposite of what you assumed was Inoichi's was filled with clothes that fit your exact aesthetic. A few flips through and it confirmed, they were all in your size, some items were exact copies of things you had in your closet, others literal things that you had gone missing. The sight should have disgusted you, creeped you out, something. But looking at the wall of clothes and shoes all you could think of was how thoughtful it was of him to so thoroughly prepare for you moving in.


	22. Clones w/ Naruto

"Man, I wish had more of me to eat this with."

"I wish I had more of you to eat me with, too."

Your blond boyfriend looked up from the plethora of full bowls in front of him, a look of utter confusion on his face, "Huh?" 

How a man could be so perverted yet so innocently naive was beyond anything you could fathom, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Naruto nodded and went about eating again, though the silence that fell over you two told you he was deep in thought about the comment you made. It didn't bother you, simply eating your own dish and letting him mull it over. After a few minutes of the gears turning in his head, you wondered if he'd have to go ask Kakashi what you meant later. You were in the middle of taking another bite when his hand slammed down and he gasped in recognition. Ah, there it is. He looked at you, finally understanding before his cheeks reddened quickly after.

"You- You really want that, (Y/N)?" His voice was more of a whisper, even though you two were alone, in your shared house.

"I'm not entirely opposed to the idea."

"Oh man, I can so make that happen, believe it, babe!"

Now, he was horny pervert mode, already producing three shadow clones to surround him. You put your chopsticks down at the sight, more than ready to get rawed by your dumb boyfriend and his clones. They were on you instantly, one kissing your neck, one playing with your chest, another kneeling in front of you, and the real Naruto claiming your lips. A soft moan left your mouth as you kissed him, all the hands on your body a bit overwhelming. Before you knew it your bottom half was bare and an over-eager clone was licking at your folds like it was his job. And considering the way he was eating you out, you thought maybe he just did deserve to be paid for this. Your top was soon bare as well, leaving you completely naked at the kitchen table, a clone attached to each one of your tits.

Before you could come on the clone's mouth you felt yourself be plucked into the air by several hands. They carried you into the bedroom, barely able to stop groping you and then you were tossed gently onto the bed. Another clone had you straddling his face while the other two reattached to your tits. Naruto stood in front of you and your mouth watered, quickly pushing his pants down past his knees. The thick cock that popped out of his boxers was begging to be sucked and you were more than happy to oblige. You took his length into your mouth, teasing the underside with your tongue. Already he muttered out a cuss word, holding the back of your head gently. The mouth underneath you thrust their tongue into you, fingers rubbing your clit roughly. Being so close in the kitchen left you worked up and it was no surprise that you were cumming on his face in no time. Meanwhile, you were pushing your nose into the slight gathering of hair at the base of his cock.

With a groan, he pulled out of your mouth, quickly being replaced by another cock. Naruto moved the clone from under you away and he pushed his dick into your pussy from behind. You sucked the cock in your mouth, moaning as your hole was stretched and another cock appeared by your hand, prompting you to wrap around it. From your point of view, you weren't exactly sure how the last clone did it, but he maneuvered his way around the others so he could fuck your tits. A little bit of lube later and the cocks were sliding around easily. The cock inside of you pushed in and out, the pace slow yet effective as it hit the deepest parts of you. Your mouth bobbed on the one in front of you as your hand pumped another. Without much warning, the clone pulled out and your face was covered in cum, leaving you open-mouthed and moaning for more. It didn't take long for the one your hand was wrapped around to also cum, coating your hand and more of your face.

The two of them sat back on the bed panting, trying desperately to catch their breath as the two men left continued to ravage you. Naruto finally picked up the pace, pounding into your pussy as the other fucked your tits and made you suck his fingers. You cried out around the fingers in your mouth as you came again, juices dripping down the cock fucking you. The clone fucking your tits came hard, laying a pretty necklace of pearls across your chest. You moaned at the warmth on your chest, clenching your pussy around Naruto, silently begging him to cum for you. Not long after he groaned out your name, filling you with his cum before pulling out slowly. You took in a deep breath, basking in the pleasure and waiting for the post-sex cuddles to ensue, but they never did.

Instead, you felt yourself being lifted up and off of the bed. You opened your eyes again to find yourself sandwiched between two Naruto's, now unsure of which one was the real one. They kissed your neck in unison before their cocks proved at your two entrances. The thought of what they were about to do made you moan and wiggle your hips slightly. A cock easily pushed into your pussy as the other lubed up and slowly began to push into your ass. Your nails dug into the back of the blond in front of you and ran down as they sunk in. The two on the bed were lazily stroking themselves, watching the show being put on in front of them. Slow thrusts already had you seeing stars, the synchronized paces making it hard to catch your breath. Both of them fucked into you hard, taking turns pushing in as the other pulled out, leaving you always full of at least one cock.

Hands were suddenly playing with your tits, pulling on them a bit roughly and you realized one of the men from the bed was now standing beside you. You cried out when he tugged on them and another hand belonging to the last blond was playing with your clit, their cocks rubbing against your thighs. They began to hump your soft thighs slowly, desperate for more friction against their hard cocks. A whine left your mouth and your head leaned back against the chest behind you, another wave of pleasure creeping up on you. Your holes tightened around the cocks fucking you and you nearly screamed as your body shook in orgasm. Even as you came down you felt aftershocks course through you, your legs shaking while you kept getting fucked. All four cock were thrusting into you or on you, desperate to get themselves off again. You whined and tried to bounce as much as you could, begging for them to fill you up with more cum.

One of the cock's humping your thigh came first, covering your skin in his cum. After that, it was a domino effect, your pussy being filled, then your other thigh, and finally your ass. Now, it would be appropriate to say you had cum nearly everywhere and you shook once more in orgasm as a burst of smoke filled the room, the three clones vanishing and leaving you in the arms of Naruto, still holding you from when he was fucking your ass. He kissed your neck as he tentatively put you down, ready to catch you if your legs were unstable.

"Fuck, do you think the ramen's cold now?"


End file.
